Changes
by EasyTiger
Summary: How I would write the book after sanctuary. Chapter 23 up! Enjoy!
1. I did what? God i'm stupid

"You know what that's fine, IM GOING"

"Mastriani that's not what I meant and you know it"

How can he sound so bored when I'm so angry, he doesn't feel anything for me does he? Screw it im going.

"I'm going, we can argue later"

I felt a hand grab my arm, but just brushed it off and carried on walking. I certainly wasn't expecting his next move. His arm went round my waist and his lips found mine and suddenly all my anger disappeared and I melted in his arms as we kissed.

" Now listen will you. I LO-Like you, a lot, and don't want you to get hurt. I refuse to take you with me, and none of your dramatics will change that"

WoW that was nearly a love, I know it was. Okay play it cool deep breaths, smile 

"Rob I simply thought that you would like, now our 'relationship' is offical, to spend more time together. I mean my parents are totally cool." _Well not totally cool, Dad is. Mum might need a bit more convincing._

" Don't try fool me, your dad might not mind but your mum totally hates me for going out with her little girl"

"So you admit that we are going out"

"What the Hell are you talking about Mastriani, of course we are going out"

" Well you never act like it, you don't want to go out with me, and you don't tell me how you feel. You know what just forget it im going!"

I just went this time with speed so he couldn't try the kissing tactic again. Although the kissing was good. Shut up Jess, you are arguing you don't like him.

When I got home I knew Doug was in his room, I could hear the rustling of comic books. I also knew mum was home but only because when I came in she tried to talk to me before I went into my room.

"_Ring Ring Ring"_

" Hello Mastriani Household, Jess speaking"

"Jess its Rob Look, im 18. Im on probation. Me and You, its illegal. If my probation officer..."

"You know what Rob your right. Your on probation for god knows what, you don't trust me enough to tell me. You don't want to be seen with me. And you obviously don't care for me that Freaking much. So im going to make this a whole lot easier for you. IT OVER"

And I slammed the phone down; of course I didn't say freaking. That was it Rob and me were over I couldn't help it I just cried. The phone rang again; I couldn't answer it so I picked up the phone then put it down then I left it off the hook. That's when I did a very stupid thing; I went downstairs and ran into dads' arms. I couldn't stop crying. He shushed and rubbed my hair, I felt like a little child again. When the crying had stopped I just lay in his arms.

"Shush jess its okay, you wanna talk about it?"

"Me and Rob are over"

"Baby I knew he would do this to you, he's not worth it. You are such a special beautiful girl and you deserve someone who is like you."

I cant believe mum would listen in and come out with that I wasn't talking to her was I? Isn't it great mum thinks he's broke my heart, well he has but it wasn't his fault

"Mum why do you assume he dumped me!" You can bet I was pissed, how could she just guess that he would do that.

"Honey, its just your so upset and I know you liked him so why would you have…"

"Well I did! Im going to my room"

And I did, go to my room I mean. I just went. I dont know why I thought talking to dad would help, I should have known mum would get her voice heard.

"Jess. Are you ok?"

It was Doug. Trust him to hear me crying.

"I'm fine Doug, speak to you later"

"I'm coming in Jess"

"No Doug. Im fine."

The door opened and Doug's head popped round, he couldn't miss my tears and he came right in and sat on my bed.

"Jess… What's wrong? Is it Rob?"

"Yea, We broke up"

"Did you…or him?"

"Me. I don't even know why. I really like him Doug"

"I know Jess, it'll be fine. Trust me"

And he folded me into him. I just cried and let myself go.


	2. Im going to sort this Rob's POV

Okay the next chapter. Well before I start I would like to make a promise; No-matter how many people review I will write a response to all of them! Even if it takes longer to write the responses then the chapter. I promise. So on that note:

REVIEW RESPONSES 

**Angel Gemman: **Take deep breaths this chapter will help explain things, I don't want them to break up either! Thanks for the review. Is this soon enough  I also think he would but this chapter will explain things even if they don't get back together.

**CattyCat: **Actually I think your right, Im changing who she runs too. I'm not sure the Jess in the books would end it, but then again we don't know what happened before I started writing  this chapter should make people happy. Thanks for the review! Oh can I ask why it was a little confusing?

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: **Thanks a lot! Soon enough for you?  So do I. I hope that this chapter at least explains what happened, even if they don't get back together

Well Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all. And also you were really nice and I thank you for the things I could improve. 

Enjoy the chapter!

Rob's POV 

"You know what Rob your right. Your on probation for god knows what, you don't trust me enough to tell me. You don't want to be seen with me. And you obviously don't care for me that Freaking much. So im going to make this a whole lot easier for you. IT OVER"

_Shit! Okay Wilkins calm just ring again she didn't mean it. _

I just dialled her number again, taking deep breaths 

"The person you have called is busy please hang up and try again"

_Shit. What am I meant to do I love this girl, im not leaving it at that._

That defiantly wasn't meant to happen I called to explain and apologise and some how I got her angry again. I want to take her, but its just not practical. I mean yea I want her to get on with my family but taking her on a trip to see my dad in prison? Yea that wouldn't be a good idea. Of course I could have just told her where and why I was going but that would be to easy. Holy FK ive messed it up, she's going to hate me now. And shit im crying oh yea that's great. An 18-year-old guy crying because his (illegal) girlfriend dumped him, yea that's really macho.

"Rob. Honey what's wrong"

_Oh even better mum would chose now to wake up and see her only son crying in the kitchen with the phone in his hand._

"Nothing mum, allergies"

"Rob. Im your mum I know you don't have any allergies"

Yea Wilkins well done, your mum knows you. Don't even dare tell her why, your meant to be looking after her although Gary seems to be replacing you really well.

"Mum its Jess…"

"Is she okay?"

"Well I don't know, she broke up with me. And now I cant ring her and dam it I love her mum" _Well done Wilkins cry to your mum about a 16-year-old girl, that's a wise move_

"Ohh honey I know you liked her, why cant you ring her"

I handed her the phone

"The person you have called s busy please hang up and try again"

"Well what are you doing sat here, go over to hers"

"Got to go to work mum, and then ive got that trip"

Yea the trip, the thing that started all this trouble, even mum thinks it's a work thing. Why can't I tell people that im going to see my dad, I'm allowed to see my dad.

"I'll ring Gary at the garage and tell him your not feeling too well and you need to rest for your trip. Then you get your arse over to Jess's house and sort this out"

"Thanks mum, but she probably doesn't want to see me"

"Rob don't be stupid, Jess loves you. Tell her the truth about the trip and why you don't want to take her"

"Yea I guess… Wait you know about why we were arguing? And about the trip?"

"Honey I couldn't miss all the shouting, and darling she's got a point. Of course I know about your trip, Gary's your boss he told me that he didn't need you to go away"

"I Guess Mum, but what if she wont see me?"

"Why not tell her what you just told me?"

"Which bit?"

"The loving her bit, that's all she wants Rob. She doesn't care about anything else as long as she isn't wasting her time. Tell her how you feel!"

"Right okay I'm going. Are you sure you don't mind about my trip?"

"Of course not, no matter what he does he's still your dad. Now go"

And I was off; I didn't even dry my eyes, just put my helmet on and drove off. I didn't even bother with speed limits. I'm going to tell Jess the truth. About the trip and my feelings. God im scared.

Well here I am Jess's door. Okay Wilkins just knock. Lift your hand up and hit it against a door and pray Jess answers.

Shit her dad. Okay breath.

"Hi Mr Mastriani, is Jess in? Can I speak to her?"

Why's he looking at me like that? Oh the tears, that's gotta confuse a guy

"Sure Rob, she's ermm in her room. Go straight up"

"Thanks Mr Mastriani"

"No Problem Rob"

Okay deep breaths, the father of the girl you love just let you go into her room, Breath she'll probably kick you out anyway. Right do I knock or go in? Well someone's already in, Hell its another guy already maybe that's why she… No Wilkins its Doug

"Jess… What's wrong? Is it Rob?"

"Yea, We broke up"

"Did you…or him?"

"Me. I don't even know why. I really like him Doug"

"I know Jess, it'll be fine. Trust me"

Oh hell I can't go …yea I can okay knock. We've done this before, lift hand and hit it against the door.

"Piss Off Mum, there's a reason I came to my PRIVATE room"

Oh hell she's angry, that doesn't make a difference speak, say anything

"Jess, please it's Rob. Jess I Love you. Please let me in"

I know I said say anything but dam Wilkins saying I love you for the first time, with a door in-between you and her brother there yea, not such a good idea. Oh well too late now.

"Rob"

"Jess im coming in"

"Okay, Doug would you?"

"Sure Jess, you know where I am"

And here I am in her room after just saying I love her, ive got a lovely tear stained face, perfect to match hers, God I made her cry. Wilkins you idiot!

"Did you mean it Rob?"

God she sounds so frail, how could I have hurt her.

"Yes Jess, I love you. I just hope you didn't mean what you said on the phone"

"But Rob its so hard for you. I just don't know what to do"


	3. He really didnt Thank God

Well I promised so.

REVIEW RESPONSES 

**Angel Gemman**: Well glad I was quick enough  And yea technically you were right. Well done! I know what you mean about summer, and I understand why you are concerned, I am too.

**Alexalily: **Thanks for the review. Im on my summer holiday now, so im hoping to manage a chapter a day, some days I may not but im going to try.

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: **Thanks I do too  Like I said above hoping to write a chapter a day, depends what im doing though.

**CattyCat: **Your offer is really great, so yes I'd love it if you did I hope things get better to understand. I sometimes don't know where im going either. 

Well thanks to all who have reviewed. Keep going!

On with the show. : P

RECAP 

God she sounds so frail, how could I have hurt her.

"Yes Jess, I love you. I just hope you didn't mean what you said on the phone"

"But Rob it's so hard for you. I just don't know what to do"

Start-Jess's Pov 

"Jess, listen the trip, it's not a work thing"

God he sounds so sorry, I love him so much, but how can three words, make up for what he's done. I mean sure he looks upset. God even when he looks upset he looks so sexy I just want to kiss him. Stop it jess. Remember Wylie, Wendell and _Darla._

"Look Rob, it's more than the trip and you know it."

There, now he knows what I'm talking about.

"What more? Isn't that why you were angry, why you left, why you ended it?"

His hand found there way to my shoulders and gave me a little shake. Yea Rob real wise, deny it all get me angrier. Forget his sexy look and wanting to kiss him, I was so ready to hit him. I violently pushed his hands off me.

"STOP IT! You can't get around this, if you want to go around kissing other girls then fine. But don't try lying about it! Now leave!"

And I pushed him towards the door. I mean, yea he's taller and stronger than me, but that doesn't normally stop me, I'm serious, if he doesn't leave, I may just have to demonstrate to him why I'm always in detention.

"What! Jess… I haven't, what do you mean girls?"

"Yes, Rob, girls. Now get the Freaking hell out of my room before I make you leave."

Only I didn't say Freaking. I will make him leave, how dare he? I mean, really, he tells me that he loves me then denies kissing other girls. I know I never saw him, but Wylie and Wendell were both talking about Rob and his wild time at Chicks. They had no problem discussing how Rob had gone in and got drunk, then couldn't keep his tongue out of _Darla's _mouth. They also had no problem talking about what they think happened after.

"Jess please what are you talking about?"

He looks really confused, maybe he...No jess don't. Just because he's cute he can still lie

"Your fun time at Chicks' with _Darla_!"

I hit him. Actually I think I hit him a little harder then I meant to, his nose didn't break or anything, it just bled a lot. So, I did what any caring girl would do, I grabbed his arm and took him into the bathroom and got out the first aid kit. I started to clean him up. I'd been in enough fights to know that his nose will be real sore for a while, the least I could do was try fix the mess I caused. I mean, what else is a girl to do? I love the guy whether or not he hurt me.

"Mastriani, what the hell were you talking about, who's Darla?"

I sat him on the side of the bath and tried to work out what he had said. I guess having a lot of blood in your nose affects your speech. I got him a tissue while I thought of an appropriate answer. I somehow don't think 'I'm sorry does her tongue have a different name?' would work.

"Rob stop it Wylie and Wendell told me. Well, talked about it around me."

"Seriously Jess, I don't understand what you're talking about. I haven't, kissed, hugged, or dated any girl since our first date."

Breathe, he's so cute, no, he's kissed _Darla_!

"Jess, I love you, I came here to tell you that. I don't want it to be over. I give you my honest word that I haven't a clue about Darla and I will kill Wylie and Wendell, mainly because my nose hurts a hell of a lot."

"Sorry, but I did warn you."

Okay now I feel guilty, I nearly broke the (very sexy) nose of the guy I love. When I finished with his nose he stood up, I couldn't help but look into his eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. His eyes always held expressions he couldn't show people, and now they look hurt and afraid. Yea I believe him.

"Don't worry, it was worth it, I mean it got me close to you didn't it?"

There was that sexy smile; you know the one that kind of looks like he's laughing at me, but makes him look so sexy. So im sure you'll all forgive me for what I did next. I kissed him. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. I mean I really kissed him not a little peck, and then he had his arms round my waist and was kissing me with such hunger. I had no doubt about what to do. I put my hands round his neck and kissed him back just as hungrily. When, we finally stopped we were both breathing really hard.

"Well, you think you could ignore the two idiots, and go out with me?"

I pretended to think about it. I let him sweat for a few seconds before I answered. There was no way I was going to make it sound like I'm that easy. But I had no doubt about my answer, I mean I love him.

"Well… I'm not sure… of course you fool. And I'm really sorry about your nose."

I give it a little stroke and he winced like it actually hurt. I realised right then that I could never let any one hurt him. Seriously when he winced I felt his pain.

"I've had worse. I'm just glad things are good between us… Now, I need to tell you something"

He turned away with such a sigh I panicked. I forgot about what had just been said and started wondering about other girls. No jess, he told, you love him and believe him. That doesn't mean he doesn't have other dark secrets. Or even the reason he's on probation.

"Thetripisntaworkthingi'mgoingtoseemydadinprison."

He said it so quickly. I don't know if it was to just get it out before he changed his mind about telling me or if he was just too nervous to talk at a normal speed.

"Rob, babe, it would help if I heard a word of that, slow down breathe and repeat"

I did a really brave thing. Walking up to him I held his hands. I stroked his face; he seemed to relax a little

"Okay, the trip isn't a work thing. I'm going to see my dad in prison."

God he looks so fragile. I couldn't get angry. I mean here was an 18 year old guy looking terrified of what I would say, he really looked like he could just fall apart.

"Well, have fun, send me a postcard."

I couldn't be mad; I mean here I was standing in front of a sexy guy who recently said he loved me. How could I get angry about a trip to see his dad?

"Oh, Jess. Thanks."

We kissed, I somehow lead him into my room and onto my bed. We were making out pretty heavily, when Doug knocked on the door. Robs hand was up my shirt and mine were in his hair, talk about bad timing

"Shit" 

"Jess, Dad says not to worry about your shift at Mastriani's, and that he and Mum are going out for tea."

Rob was kissing my neck and creating quite a pleasant distraction for me. But a distraction all the same. And for that he would pay.

"Thanks Doug, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Jess. I'm going out with Tasha. I'll be back later."

"Right, night Doug, have fun"

I heard him sigh. Bless young love and all

"Ermm, Jess, does that mean that…"

Rob was making his way to the end of my bed and getting up, he looked sort of worried

"Yea, it kind of does."

I couldn't help but smile, I was alone with my sexy boyfriend.

"Maybe I should go."

"No, I think you should stay."

"Are you sure, I mean …"

Instead of talking I just kissed him. He seemed shocked, but he kissed me right back. We kissed for what seemed like forever. When we stopped, I couldn't get rid of my huge grin. He smiled at me and pulled me into him, so my head was on his shoulder and his arm was around me.

"Jess, I've got to go, the trip and all."

"Yea, I'll walk you to the door."

As I got up I noticed that my top had ridden up while we were kissing, and I mean right up. I pulled it down and walked to the door, I didn't want him to go. Oh well, he'll be back soon enough.

"Bye Rob."

"See you soon gorgeous."

He kissed me and left, I didn't even have time to react to his words. I leaned against the door and just stood, smiling at the spot where his bike had taken off from.

"**Ring Ring. Ring Ring."**


	4. Brotherly Love

I'd like to point out that the squares () are actually smiley faces. Just thought I'd better mention that. 

I've got a challenge for you all, 5 reviews. I don't think it's a lot to ask because the last two chapters have got 4 reviews so I only need one more then the usual. 

Keeping too my promise

**Mrs. Nikki Slater:** Thank you, I'm trying. I couldn't on Saturday because I had a concert and had to get up early and then I had to shop, and well on Sunday I was sooo tired and mum came back from oxford yey 

**Alexalily: **I don't mind dramatics. Especially nice dramatics although I don't mind comments on things to be improved.

Just a message to everyone comments about things to improve are appreciated.

**Angel Gemman: **Thanks a lot, I try. That would be telling, you will find out when my fingers type it  And I must admit that I may be a little slow to update until after the 16th due to a play that I'm doing.

**Maliaphire: **Hey. You're a new reviewer so well done!  You will find out when my finger decided to type it, might not be this quiz though. I got to keep you all reading haven't I? 

I'd like to remind readers of my target of five reviews. Please try 

On with the show : P

**DOUG'S Pov **

Whoa that was a slam. No one slams the door but Jess I guess she had a bad day at school, although, she is rather late, even if she did have detention.

"_Ring, Ring, Ring."_

I'm not answering that. Okay, it sounds like Jess has got it, but that was quick even for her. Maybe she told Rob to ring. Then she would have to answer the phone, if mum did, everyone would be sorry.

"**ITS OVER" **

Ah that doesn't sound too good. I shouldn't hear anything of the phone call, since she's on the third floor. Maybe I should go see her? Oh wait she's going downstairs, maybe it wasn't Rob. Perhaps it was a happy its over, like maybe detention is over.

Well that was quick she's back upstairs, and from the way she stomped up them I'm guessing things aren't good. I'll go see her.

"Jess? Are you ok?"

I could hear her crying. It must be serious. Jess doesn't cry.

"I'm fine Doug, I'll talk to you later."

Fine my eye. It is so obvious that she's upset. I'm guessing that she went downstairs to talk to someone, and I know mum isn't that good of a someone.

"I'm coming in Jess."

"No Doug. Im fine."

Like I said, she's lying. I'm going in to talk to her without this door in the way. As I walked in I could see her tears. God, it must be bad. She really never cries. I'm going in. I'll just sit next to her and talk.

"Jess… What's wrong? Is it Rob?"

I can't believe I even dared to ask. I wouldn't normally, then again, this isn't a normal situation, I mean, for God's sake she's crying!

"Yea, we broke up."

Well, I was right about the phone call. But if he has made her cry, I'll be the one beating people up.

"Did you…or him?"

I knew what was going on, but I really had to figure out if I had to beat him up. He hurt my little sister; it's only brotherly duty.

"Me. I don't even know why. I really like him Doug."

Okay, so she did it, that's all right, I'm not going to hit her. God, I can't believe she did, why now? Mum's coming round to the idea thanks to Dad. Unless he did something to her, then I will kill him, painfully. He can't make my little sister, who doesn't normally cry, cry and get away with it. Now is not the time for that, concentrate on Jess. Then I can think about what I will do to that idiot.

"I know Jess, it'll be fine. Trust me."

I didn't tell her why it was going to be fine. I fully intend to sort it out. But for now I'll have to make do with just comforting her.

Oh someone's at the door, not sure I recognise the knock. That sounds like I'm a little strange but when you spend so much time in your room people knock on your door a lot and you soon learn how they knock. This knock I can't quite place.

"Piss off Mum, there's a reason I came to my PRIVATE room"

Well done Jess, that'll get the message across. Although, I'm still not sure it's mum. She normally knocks real quiet and gentle.

"Jess, please it's Rob. Jess I love you. Please let me in."

I don't think jess or me was expecting that. I mean, it's a little, well, random, I suppose he just wants Jess back.

"Rob."

Whoa. I can tell from that look. She'll fall for anything he says. Maybe I'm being cynical. He did say he loved her. But I also don't know why. And if he hurt her, he's a dead man.

"Jess, I'm coming in."

Yea, just assume she wants to see you. Breathe Doug; you can 'speak' to him later, if he hurts her.

"Okay, Doug would you?"

Well, I guess if she wants me gone there's nothing I can do.

Although, I really do want to stay and find out what happened so I know if I can personally beat the living crap out of him.

"Sure Jess, you know where I am."

I know I like to spend time in my room, but this was one time when I wanted to sit outside her room with a glass to the door. I would have done that as well, only you can bet if she found out I would be hit pretty hard, Jess gets very violent over some things. I did notice, as I made a quick exit, that Rob had been crying. From rumours I heard, he didn't cry either, so maybe the whole thing is just one big mix up.

"Doug. I'm coming in."

You see that knock was Dad.

"Doug, your mum and I are going out for tea, we will be back late."

"Why are you telling me? I've got a date with Tasha remember?"

"I was hoping you could tell your sister where we are and tell her not to worry about her shift at Mastriani's. Your mum was going to do it, but I never told her that Rob came around and that I let him into her room. I don't want her to go in; we both know she would not like that especially after this afternoon."

"Sure dad, have a good time."

"I plan on it, don't forget to tell your sister. Have fun on your date."

God, what is it with this family. Everyone seems to find Tasha and me some big deal. I am so not going into her room; they have been there ages. Plenty of time to sort things out. Its obvious what's going on, well, I hope it's not quite what I think it is. I don't like to think of jess that way.

Just knock, no need to go in.

"_Shit."_

Well I guess something is going on. I'll just tell her and leave to pick Tasha up.

"Jess, Dad says not to worry about your shift at Mastriani's, and that he and Mum are going out for tea."

There said it, now I'm leaving. Walk away.

"Thanks Doug, I'll talk to you later."

Oh she doesn't know about Tasha I suppose I better tell her.

"Okay, Jess. I'm going out with Tasha. I'll be back late."

"Right, night Doug, have fun."

See what I mean, Jess was totally trying to say something about the whole Tasha and me thing. Right, I'm going to pick her up, forget about what was most probably going on in there.

JESS'S Pov 

"Ermm, Jess, does that mean that…"

Rob was making his way to the end of my bed and getting up, he looked sort of worried.

"Yea, it kind of does."

I couldn't help but smile, I was alone with my sexy boyfriend.

"Maybe I should go?"

"No, I think you should stay."

"Are you sure? I mean …"

Instead of talking I just kissed him. He seemed shocked, but he kissed me right back. We kissed for what seemed like forever. When we stopped, I couldn't get rid of my huge grin. He smiled at me and pulled me into him, so my head was on his shoulder and his arm was around me.

"Jess, I've got to go, the trip and all."

"Yea, I'll walk you to the door."

As I got up I noticed that my top had ridden up while we were kissing, and I mean right up. I pulled it down and walked to the door, I didn't want him to go. Oh well, he'll be back soon enough.

"Bye Rob."

"See you soon gorgeous."

He kissed me and left, I didn't even have time to react to his words. I leaned against the door and just stood, smiling at the spot where his bike had taken off from.

"**Ring Ring. Ring Ring."**

"Hello Mastriani household. Jess speaking."

"Jess, its Dr Krantz, its important…"

That's as far as he got. Like I'm going to talk to him. I just had a great time with my hot boyfriend I'm not going to talk to some old guy who thinks it's a good idea to tap my phone lines, check my mail and have a white van parked outside the house constantly. I'm sure you can understand why I hung up on him. Even if he did say it was important, my privacy is important too.


	5. Silly School Girl Games

Here are the promised responses:

**Metamorphosis00: **WoW you are nice and I'll always try to update very quick. But Wow how nice are you. So HUGE thanks! .

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: **Thanks as always for being great! And also you were the first to review. Thanks! 

This is shorter then the rest but then again, I did only get two reviews so you're lucky to get this. Part from the two people above, your both lovely! 

I wouldn't mind if I could get five reviews for this chapter.

Jess's POV 

I'm really surprised that he hasn't called back. He said it was important and I put the phone down on him. That's got to get him mad. So, where's the second phone call where he shouts and calls me missy? Let's just say that it isn't the first time we've done this routine. It is the first time he hasn't called back immediately. Oh, there's someone at the door, they must be looking for Mum or Dad or even Mikey. Defiantly not for me. Ruth would just walk straight in and, well, there's only Ruth.

"Jessica. This is a very important matter. Now is not the time to be playing silly school girl games!"

Silly school girl games! That's just as bad as missy. I'm closing the door. Everything is a very important matter with him.

"Sorry Dr K, I'm just on my way out. I'm going to meet Rob. Sorry, talk about it later?"

"Jessica! Rob has just left on a trip. This is a serious matter. Now let me in!"

Of course I'm being monitored, they know everything that's going on in my life. While I was dithering about, he walked in. Just walked straight into my living room and sat down. It was then that I noticed a big blue folder. He started getting papers out of it and spreading them out on the coffee table. I guess I had been standing at the open door for a while.

"Jessica! We haven't got all day, in case I haven't mentioned…"

"This is very important. Yea, I know. Perhaps I'm just a little freaking annoyed that you're still following me."

Only I didn't say freaking. Come on this guy bugs me. You'd think he would be real nice to me since I pretty much saved his leg. But no the guy still thinks I've got these 'powers'. I have, but that isn't the point. Dr Krantz should be thanking me, not following my every movement. Oh God, does that mean he knows about what Rob and I were just doing. Now that would be embarrassing!

"Jessica. Sit!"

He even pointed to the couch across from him!

"Dr K, I'm not a dog. You can't order me around like that. Fine, I'll sit. But only because I'm a little interested in what makes you settle yourself so comfortably into my house."

"Special Agent Smith has been kidnapped."

I was not expecting that, Jill, the FBI agent who had been removed from my 'case' right before I got involved with the Nate Tompkins case. No one would say the FBI was their friends, but I always kind of looked up to Jill. I mean, she knew what she wanted to do with her life and she had done it. And now she was gone. My first thought was too ask how I could help, but that would mean admitting that I still had my child finding powers. I would have to be calm about this.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Please Jessica, this is not about you or me, it's about Special Agent Smith."

"Give me a picture of Jill, I'll try. No promises."

He sighed and said for about the millionth time."Special Agent Smith."

"Dr K, I don't know 'Special Agent Smith.' I know the Jill who loves cheeseburger meals super sized and who is an expert markswoman, but gets treated like crap by you and her bosses. I know the _Jill _who wears pearl earrings."

God, I'm tearing up. I guess Jill means more to me than I thought.

"Give me a picture of _JILL _and I'll try."

"Okay Jessica. If you find out where she is then you tell me, but don't even think about going after her yourself. Tell me right away."

Well, I guess he's right, but it's always for a good cause. You know, saving little kids and cheerleaders. Things like that, very important stuff. I only wish I had more time with Rob in my busy schedule of saving lives.

"Like I said, I don't even know if I'll find her. I just said I would try."

I wish he would go, NOW!

"Yes Jessica, you said you don't have your powers. Well you know where we are."

"I certainly do. Right outside my house."

I was getting annoyed again, can't this guy just leave me to the memories of my recent time with Rob.

"Jessica. Now is not the time."

"Yea, now is the time to sleep and try find the agent you lost! Wait a minute, how do I know she's missing. Maybe she took a sick day; I would if I worked with you."

"Special Agent Smith has never taken a sick day"

Whoa, never had a sick day. She's a workaholic then. I knew that from working with her before, but to never have a sick day, well that's a little mad.

"Look at the emails Jessica."

He started pointing at the papers all over the coffee table. So I read them. They were the usual thing, ransom notes.

"Why not just go to the place this wacko says to meet him? Then you'd get Jill."

"Well, for a start have you seen the amount the ransom is? Also he won't be there for a week. The US Government looks after their own. We want her back now, before any harm comes to her. She's a very good agent."

"Fine. I'll call you, or pop over to that lovely white van parked outside my house. Where it has been since last freaking summer!"

Only, as usual, I didn't say freaking. I guess Mr. Goodhart's right; I've got anger management problems. Actually, I think I just love my brother, so when people insult him I hit them. They deserve it. It's really not my fault. The same goes for FBI agents who won't leave me alone, they just bug me.

"Let's not get into this now Jessica. I'll go and leave you too it."

"Yea, bye Dr. K."

I was distracted; when I touched the picture of Jill I got a really weird flashback type thing. Only, it wasn't one of my memories. Well, it was something I remembered but I wasn't seeing it through my eyes. I was Jill, looking on as I told Jill and Allan they should be together. That was back when I first got struck by lightening, when they were walking away after I gave them the names of four of America's most wanted, the dead ones anyway. Now, that was unusual.

Funny thing is that's all I got, Jill's memories, nothing else. I slept for 12 and a half hours and I didn't get even a hint of a location. Just memories, all of which I was involved in. One memory kept popping up, the one where I was at camp when Rob had thrown me over his shoulder. Maybe she was at camp. I couldn't go to Dr K about a possible location, Jill could be anywhere. All my brain could give me was memories. What good where they, and what do I do with them?


	6. Interesting Twist

**Angel Gemman: **

Aww bless ya. Hope your allergies calm down. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for being the first to review! 

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: **

Your right he is a bit isn't he, but I guess if it's his Agent then maybe he got the blame for loosing her. Who knows? Who doesn't want Rob?  Also thanks for being one out of two people to review chapter 4.

**Metamorphosis00: **

Thanks for being one of two to review chapter 4. Your review for chapter five is very enthusiastic . I also wonder what my fingers will type.

ANU: Why thank you! You are very very nice. I'm glad you like the way I'm writing. I am always interested in suggestions and ideas fro the story. I also like it when people mention things that could be improved, so feel free. Unfortunately she hasn't done anymore 1-800-where-are-you books although there is a possibility for a fifth, but not quite yet. Also thank you for being a new reviewer its good to know that people are finding the story and reviewing.  Kippie 

Thanks a lot. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and well done for being a new reviewer!

Yey **does a little party dance** I got five (5) reviews. Thank you to all reviewers. It is much appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this story, same goes for people reading who don't review. Although it would be nice if such people could review, but hey what ever. Well enjoy. Perhaps I can get five (5) reviews again?



I know I can't call Dr. Krantz about memories, although, maybe I should just so he can get one of his doctors to 'check' me out. Maybe the memories have nothing to do with my 'Lightening Girl' powers. They could just be memories, I mean, people do have memories. I could be jumping to conclusions; Jill has been in my life for a while so I'm bound to have memories of her. I'm sure it's nothing to do with the lightening, although, that means I should have gotten her location. Maybe it doesn't work on adults; it could just be children and high school kids. That doesn't explain how I 'found' Rob's dad. Maybe I sub-consciously wanted to find him, but I want to find Jill so why cant I? One thing is certain I can't sleep any more. Mainly because I have school. Oh yey! Not. It's not even like I've got Rob to look forward to in detention, the lucky sod has left.

"Ring, Ring."

"Hello? Mastriani household. Jess speaking."

"Jessica. It's Dr. Krantz. The situation has just gotten worse. Do you have any information?"

"Well, actually Dr. K. I don't."

"Jessica, I swear to you that anything you say will be completely confidential."

"Dr. K, I honestly don't have anything. I've slept for like 12 and a half hours and I don't have ANYTHING."

Wow. I guess I'm getting angry, makes sense I guess. I've found a person I can't find. If that makes any sense at all.

"Anyway, I've got to go. You know, school and everything."

"Well, Jessica, like I said, things have got more serious. Listen, stay in your house and I'll be straight over."

"Dr. K, I've got to go to school. I don't have the luxury of sitting around losing agents!"

"Jess, what's wrong sweetheart? You're going to be late for school."

"Nothings wrong. Ermm… I think you better come here and talk to Dr. Krantz."

All I could hear was Mum's, "Really…well, yes I guess that would be for the best… I'm sure she won't… Really. Yes bye Dr. Krantz."

"Jessica. Don't you dare try sneak away! You are going to sit in that chair and tell me exactly what the hell you think you're doing."

Great, how much has Dr.K told her. And why was mum so angry? All I'm doing is trying to find a missing FBI Agent, that's a good thing, right? I sat, even though I'm doing nothing wrong. I sat in the chair she had pointed to and waited for her to sit across from me as she normally would. She didn't. Evidently this was a one of those you sit I'll pace kind of talks.

"Well…I'm waiting Jessica."

"Okay, Mum. I'm trying to find Jill, you know the FBI Agent who used to follow me around, and I can't. I'm broken."

"Jessica. Dr. Krantz believes that you're lying and I swear to God if you are lying to the FBI then you will be grounded until you're forty and that includes seeing that boy!"

"Mum, I'm not lying I can't find her. Now can I go? Ruth will be waiting."

"Don't even think about leaving. Dr Krantz seems to have reason to believe that your safety is at risk so you will sit there until he comes. I'll call Ruth and try and explain all this to her."

"Okay Mum."

Well I guess Mum's ideas of normal are getting further and further away from her, but that's no need for her to use Rob to threaten me. I don't think that explanation will go well. It would have been better if I did it, but hey, what Mum wants Mum gets apart from normal life. Hmmm, I've got to admit that I'm curious as to what Dr. K has got to say. I know I didn't want to go to school, but I don't exactly relish the idea of talking to Dr. Krantz again. Well, that didn't take long I guess he was close by. His knock sort of sounds like him you know, kinda arrogant.

"Mrs Mastriani. May I have a few moments to talk to your daughter privately?"

"Certainly, Dr. Krantz. Can I interest you in a drink?"

"No, thank you. This shouldn't take too long."

She went! Mum left me with this guy who she knows I can't stand, in her defence she doesn't know the full extent of my violent tendencies, so I suppose she doesn't know that if he really annoys me I'll hit him, and possibly break something of his. Although, I'm still pondering what body part of his I will break. There are so many places…

"Jessica, Please sit down."

At least he's being polite today; maybe he thinks I have the information he wants. I don't but at least it makes him nicer.

"Well, I can't really sit now I'm supposed to be at school."

"Jessica. Someone sent us an email for you. I think you should read it."

Why did someone send an email to the FBI if it was for me? I guess they know that the FBI would read it somehow so they might as well save time. He handed me a piece of paper and I read it like the good little physic I am.

_Hello Jessica._

_I've been watching you, and I know that the FBI has asked you to find Special Agent Smith. Well, when you find her and me, come alone. I mean, alone with none of your friends. That includes your friends at the FBI and your 'grit' friends. Come and get Jill alone. If you come alone, then Jill can leave. If you send your 'friends' in to get her then you will pay the price. I am DEADLY serious. If you want to risk it, then send in the FBI, if you want everything to be okay then come alone and collect your Special Agent. I hope that make the right decision. You'll soon find me. Just remember; Come alone._

"Well, that's interesting."

"Jessica, this is serious. This person is threatening you!"

"Only if I find Jill, and tell you."

"If you are suggesting that you go alone…"

"No. Dr. K, I'm telling you that I don't know where Jill is. I can't find her!"

"Please Jessica. Let's not play any games."

"I swear to God I'm not playing any _games_. I don't know where Jill is."

"Jessica, if you're not lying, then all I ask is that you try again."

"What am I supposed to do when/if I find her?"

"Tell us and…"

"TELL YOU! Did you read the email? I have to go alone. I've had enough of being threatened. I refuse to send you in and have this wacko mad at me!"

God. He gives me an email in which some weirdo tells me to go alone or I'll regret it. Then he tells me not to go alone.

"Dr.K, I think you should leave, before I do something you really won't like."

"Jessica please, however you feel about the FBI and me, remember your parents, your brothers, your friends and Rob. They don't want to see you hurt. If you find anything, you must tell us, don't run off and try and solve this alone. I'll leave, but Jessica please. Promise me."

Wow. That's unusual. He sounds, well, sympathetic. Since I can't find her at the moment, I guess I can't make any decisions right now.

"Fine. Dr. K, but please leave now."

"Yes Jessica, You know where we are."

There we go back to his cold detached tone.

The question is; what am I going to do? If I find Jill should I tell Dr. Krantz and risk the 'wrath' of this jerk? Or do I go alone? The biggest question of all; will I actually find Jill?



Well there you go chapter six (6). Hope you all enjoyed. Again I wouldn't mind if I got five (5) reviews but it's not a necessity as I proved when I wrote a chapter even though I only got two (2) reviews. Well, you know what to do. 


	7. First Chair!

**Disclaimer:**

I own none of the characters. The plot is mine and any characters that pop up which you don't recognise are mine too.

**Addy **

Thank you for the review. Sorry it took me so long to update, family emergency then love life fun 

**Alexalily**

Thanks, I do try to be different, my life's work Thank you for your review

**PerfectMiniture**

Thank you for the review. I love the fact that they are together. You will soon find out what I let her do: -P

Well that's only three (3) but I'll live because they are so nice!

I want to say thanks to CattyCat for being my Beta, I should have done it earlier but I forgot, my excuse is I'm blonde. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. And I would like people to tell me things that could be improved.  

Enjoy!



When Dr. Krantz left, Mum drove me to school; i guess I couldn't have the day off then. What I did manage to do was swipe the email from Dr. K. Of course, when I got into school Ruth went mad.

"Don't you dare do that to me again!"

"Ruth, can we not shout? Do what to you again?"

"Have you any idea what I went through when you're mum rang me?"

"Well, I'm guessing that you immediately started jumping for joy at the thought of a day without me."

"Jessica Mastriani, don't you dare! When your mum rang me I thought something had happened."

"Something kind of has."

"WHAT!"

"Again, can we not shout? Well, Dr.Krantz came by yesterday and said that Jill has been kidnapped, so I said I'd look for her. Then the FBI got an email that had been sent to me."

I handed her the email and couldn't wait to see her face

_Hello Jessica._

_I've been watching you, and I know that the FBI has asked you to find Special Agent Smith. Well, when you find her and me, come alone. I mean, alone with none of your friends. That includes your friends at the FBI and your 'grit' friends. Come and get Jill alone. If you come alone, then Jill can leave. If you send your 'friends' in to get her then you will pay the price. I am DEADLY serious. If you want to risk it, then send in the FBI, if you want everything to be okay then come alone and collect your Special Agent. I hope that make the right decision. You'll soon find me. Just remember; Come alone._

"Ruth, there was no need to read it out loud, I have read it."

"Sorry. Jess, this is a huge deal."

"I kind of know. Besides, it doesn't matter at the moment, I can't find her."

"So, you're telling me that you can't find an FBI agent, yea right."

"Ruth I'm serious. I can't find her!"

"Wow. That's different."

"Yea, I know. Of course, Dr.K doesn't believe me. Which makes sense; I have spent a lot of time lying to him and the Bureau. But what do I do when I find her?"

"Jess, don't tell me that you're seriously thinking about going alone?"

"Don't be silly Ruth."

"Well, whatever Jess, but this is really weird."

"Yea, I know, odd isn't it?"

And that's how I got through the rest of the day, nodding agreeing, and occasionally trying to change the subject, not that it worked, I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was if I was going to actually find Jill. If I found her, then I could decide what to do regarding the email but until then, I had nothing to worry about, right?

I was wrong, of course. I had Karen Sue Hanky to worry about. Evidently, she wanted me to break her nose again so she could sue me. She was really annoyed when her mum dropped the case after I walked into the true Americans group and saved a few lives.

"I cant wait for auditions today Jess. You're going to love fourth chair."

"Keep dreaming."

But she has improved. So I did something silly, instead of playing badly so that I only get third chair I played my best. You all understand I had to beat her, she will not win. Only problem was I got first chair, something I definitely didn't want. I just wanted third, but I had to make sure I beat Karen, so I played well. I'm now first chair, wow, I don't want it but I got it. And Karen. Yea she got third. She will be pleased. Actually she won't be pleased, she wanted first, she's the kind of girl who wants it all. She won't get first though, to get first she's got to beat me and that will never happen. I don't think she'll get second. Oh well what ever. I'm stuck at first chair; I guess it's an achievement. Just not an achievement I want. Mr. Vine was smiling, he's always said I deserved first chair, I guess he thinks he's the reason I played my best. He's very wrong, but I'll let him think that, there's no harm is there?

"Wow. Jess, you got first chair, what did you do that for?"

"Ruth, it was my natural talent."

"Jess, don't try fool me. Why did you play, well, well?"

"Well ,why shouldn't I play well, I'm a good flute player."

"Jess…"

"Okay, fine. Karen Sue Hanky was boasting, and she's improved since last auditions, so I had to play well to beat her."

"You are impossible."

"Thank you."

"Ermm… Jess can I have a word?"

"Sure Jake, what's up?"

He held my arm and walked us away from Ruth, who was staring with her mouth open. She looked really attractive. I did wonder what Jake could want. He's just moved here and is in my maths class, maybe he wanted some help I am sort of good at maths.

"Jess, its just well I know we don't really know each other but, well I like you and I was wondering if…"

OMG. That's nothing to do with maths. Is he really asking me out? Jake, well Jakes a nice guy. He would definitely class as a hottie, but I've got Rob and that's who I want, Rob I mean. If I didn't have Rob then yea, I'd got for Jake. I mean, not many people wouldn't.

"…you want to go to the movies or something?"

"Jake, the thing is… well I've got a boyfriend and…"

That's when Ruth came running over. She grabbed my arm and made a one second gesture at Jake.

"Jess, are you crazy? You're going to say no to Jake, for a jerk you're not even dating."

"Ruth. That's the thing Rob, and me well we are dating. Officially."

"WHAT? Since when?"

"Yesterday. We had a good talk and yea we're going out."

Jake was giving us a funny look. I guess he was embarrassed and wanted to leave, but didn't want to be rude. I could be totally wrong. I mean, how many guys have ever asked me out? Yea, not that many. About two and one of them was Skip, so not going to happen. So, I left Ruth, with her mouth still hanging open, and walked back to Jake.

"Sorry about that. Well, yea, as I was saying. I've got a boyfriend and so yea, sorry."

Man, this is hard I feel so guilty.

"No problem, you can't blame a guy for trying. Friends?"

"Sure. Talk to you in maths."

Well, today's a very good day for me then. I got a threatening email, and then a very nice hottie asked me out. It's all good.

"Jess, you're crazy."

"Again, Thanks!"

"Jess, it's Jake, he's hot and was asking you out."

"And I've got a boyfriend."

She just snorted. I mean, how can she just ignore Rob?

"Ruth, are we going home or are you going to stand there dissing my boyfriend, cause if that's what you want to do I'll walk."

"Get in the car."

She drove the whole way home expressing her disappointment in my decision. She seems to think Rob's not worth it. She obviously can't see what I can. There's the eyes, the face, the body and of course his huge Indian and his love of speed that equals mine so well.

"Bye Jess."

"See you Ruth. Practice at six?"

"You sure you're not to good for me now that your first chair?"

"Ruth your first chair. Practice at six."

She can be really rude sometimes. What's the first thing a psychic does when she gets home? Of course she goes upstairs to talk to her slightly weird brother. As usual I just walked straight in.

"Hey, Doug."

"Bye, Jess."

"Aww, don't be mean, I'm here for a reason."

"What is it? You and Rob again?"

"Rob and I are great, well at least I think we are. It's a different reason."

"What then?"

"I can't find people."

"Right, don't let the door hit you on your way out."

"Doug! I really can't. Or at least I can't find Jill."

That got his attention. Now he was looking kind of shocked.

"Have you still got the scar?"

The odd thing is I had to check, it had just become a part of me I wasn't keeping a check on it. So I looked.

"Yea, its still there."

"Maybe you need more sleep?"

"Like twelve and a half hours isn't enough!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know?"

"Yea, well, if you think of anything you know where I am."

So, I went up to my room. I spent a good long time looking at the picture of Jill. I only went downstairs to get myself some food. I really didn't want to eat with Mum after this morning. She still seemed to think I was doing something wrong. I still didn't know what to do if I ever found Jill, but I can't do anything until I find her so for now, I'm safe. I took a quick look at the photo before I went to sleep, just in case.

I woke up and knew one thing; I've found Jill! Although, that means I have to decide if I should go alone or tell Dr. Krantz. You see, normally I would sneak away to a pay phone and tell the police, but that would put me in danger, according to the wacko email guy. But, going alone is just stupid. I thought this would all become clear when I found Jill's location, but it hasn't. I still don't know what to do. I had to get up and go to Mastriani's to work. Ohh, the excitement. Then again, a girls' got to do what a girls' got to do. But, what has a girl to do? Go alone? Or tell Dr. Krantz?


	8. Chapter 8

**Addy**

Yes decision decisions. Sorry the chapter was Rob-less but remember the earlier argument and The Trip? Thanks for your review.

**Alexalily**

Again decisions decisions. You will soon see her decision, or not. It all depends on my typing fingers. There the ones you need to ask.

**Mrs. Nikki Slater**

Points up remember The Trip. Sorry it took so long, have been really hectic. Sorry.

**Uh.yeah**

I know, I would never do such a thing. Although she did have good reason. Thank you. I love Rob so I didn't want to get him wrong. It was intentional just so people know what's going on. Thanks a lot. You're a very nice person.  Also thanks for reviewing not just the last chapter; it was very nice of you.

**Askura**

Thank you thank you. What a lovely review!

**Rieanna**

Thanks. I like to know people enjoy the story 

**VKC**

Here's the update! I liked my delay too, it was fun  I'm sorry you were confused but I'm very glad that things cleared themselves up. Don't worry I like long reviews, well I like any reviews really but I especially like long ones.

Well there you go. Oodles of reviews, well not oodles but a fair amount, I'm happy. So here is your story. Enjoy! I must say it's not as long as my other chapters but it's what you're getting and your lucky to get it I have been extremely busy. I will try and hurry up and get another one typed up. If you're all very nice to my fingers and you type nice long reviews then my fingers may get type-I-tis and hurry another story to you all. To get them to do that be nice and review. Any way. Enjoy!

I guess the decision doesn't have to be rushed because Jill isn't in danger. In fact she's got everything she could ever need. She's got the run of the house, of course there's no phone, but it's not like this sicko is hurting her or anything, so I've got time to think. Although, just because he isn't been violent doesn't mean that she's ok. I wonder if Dad will let me have the day off work again, then I can ring Rob and … oh I can't ring Rob, he's on a trip. That might be better though, it means I can go get Jill and leave without aggravating this guy. But first off to work. The decision will have to be made while at work.

"Ring. Ring."

I immediately dived for it, who wouldn't right?

"Hello? Mastriani Household, Jess speaking."

"Hey Jess."

It was Ruth. Who else would ring this early and know I was up?

"What'd ya want, I've got to go to work you know?"

"Yea it's 'bout that."

"You're ringing about me working?"

"Yes. Can we book a table at Mastriani's? And your other work too, found Jill?"

"Firstly, Ring Mastriani's. Secondly, yes I have."

"Fine, I thought you would have done it for your friend and her date but whatever, it looks like I'll have to do it myself. Shows how much…"

"RUTH..."

It seems mean for me to have interrupted but come on she was rambling, and not the walking kind.

"…What date?"

"Well…"

I could sense her blushing over the phone, I guess that's what happens when you know someone for so long, not the blushing, the knowing that she's blushing. I worked my way downstairs so that I would be ready to go straight after getting a confession out of Ruth. Mum looked up from her cereal and newspaper but soon put her head back down. I guess she's still mad.

"Come on Ruth. Tell Auntie Jess."

"Fine, but don't get all, well, you know"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll promise to remain calm and impartial."

"Right..."

Now she was the one getting fed up. And Mum was looking pointedly at her watch then at me. God. She's mad and won't talk to me but she will still do her best to annoy me. I returned the look and said, "Ruth, can we hurry this up. I've got work. Who is he?"

She rolled her eyes. But I'm pretty sure she smiled a little before returning to her newspaper.

"Claire set me up with him, from drama club. You would probably know him or at least recognize him from detention."

"Ruth. Let's not get into that. What time do you want your table?"

"I thought you said I had to ring Mastriani's?"

"I'll book it as soon as I get in, which should be now can I just point out."

"Okay. Thanks Jess. Can we say eight? Oh yeah and your other 'Job'?"

I walked into the living room under the pretence of getting a jacket.

"Yea I found her she's at…"

It's not like I have to hide it from Ruth. Hello, she knows everything. Apart from where Rob's dad is, but then a girl has got to have some secrets even from her best friend, well I digress. The point is that I wasn't worried about telling Ruth, I knew I was safe. The phone line has been clear for a little while. So telling Ruth in the privacy of my own home? Yea, that's ok. Or so I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh.yeah**

Yeah I'm a nice sort of girl. Looks around shiftily honest I am. At least they got back together. And he said the L-word! Well I think Ruth can kinda hold things together and it gives Jess someone to argue with, as well as her mum. Glad you liked the ending. I've always wanted to do a cliffhanger, although I'm sure I can do a better one then that plans next cliffy I joke. I shouldn't need to do one for a while. Thanks for your review and praise for my story. You make my fingers happy!

**Mrs. Nikki Slater**

Uh-oh indeed lol  Thanks a lot.

**Addy**

I did indeed. Thanks I try or at least my fingers do. I'm not sure whom really. I might never say. He's just a guy… or is he? Insert evil laugh He should return soon. It was just a quick visit to talk to his dad. What about I wonder? Ponders conversations

**Angel Gemman**

Thanks I like it too Maybe it is maybe it isn't. Ask my fingers. How does she call Rob? Rob is talking to his dad. I like Rob too, who doesn't? You'd have to be mad not to. Steps away from crazy people with pitchforks and torches

**Daddy's Little Baby Girl**

Just got to say. I love your name! Thanks a lot, nice to know its good.

Thanks as always to CattyCat for being my beta. And without further ado… The chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

I was wrong. I should be used to that, being wrong I mean.

I went to work and booked Ruth's table. I spent most of the day trying to work out which guy from drama club Ruth was going out with. I know I should be worrying about Jill and what to do but I'm still a teenager whose best friend is going out on a date. Maybe I was suffering withdrawal symptoms from Rob. That would explain why I didn't notice who was sat at table 12 until the end of my shift and even then it was only because they came over and talked to me.

"Jessica."

With that one word my entire mind emptied and I got really confused, well actually I got confused as I looked up. The voice? Yea, that was Dr. Krantz. I'm sure you're wondering why that would confuse me. Well, that's not what confused me. Dr. K seems to be everywhere at the moment, so why would it surprise me to hear his voice at my family's restaurant? It's what I saw when I looked up that sent my mind into a spin.

"Jill?"

My eyes had to be deceiving me. Jill was in a dinky, and might I add disgusting, house with no way of escape. I doubt the guy had just let her go and I hadn't gone and got her and I hadn't told Dr.K where she was so what was she doing here?

"In the flesh. I guess I should be thanking you."

I just stood there probably with my mouth open. I know I didn't look good. You can't blame me; I mean Jill was standing in front of me pearl earrings and all. Jill shouldn't be stood in front of me. While I was thinking of all the ways Jill could end up here, which included thinking I had imagined the whole thing, Dr.Krantz spoke up.

"Jessica. May we have a moment to speak to you?"

"Well, actually I am at work."

This was a total lie and anyone should be able to see through it, I mean _hello_ I'm back in my own clothes with my coat on and my bag in hand, it doesn't take a fool to realise I'm lying.

"Follow me."

Here we go again. Him ordering me around. The thing is, for once I couldn't be bothered to argue, hey, I was still confused. Why, or should that be how, was Jill here?

I followed Dr.Krantz and Jill out to the regulation white van. I know I was staring at Jill, which would look really odd to people since she was in front of me. But you really can't blame me. How had she got out?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, or at least I thought I had, I used my most forceful voice but Dr. K just ignored me.

"Jessica, we are going to place several of our operatives around your house, and your family restaurants."

"What's new? Just tell me how the freaking hell I am sat looking at an 'operative' who was missing?"

As usual I didn't say freaking. I was really angry. I had just managed to find Jill and all of a sudden she's here in front of me without me 'fetching' her.

"Jessica, please…" I guess my choice of language isn't his thing.

"…This is all for your own and your families safety. Now when you go home some of our operatives will already be at your house. They will also follow you and your family when ever you leave the house."

"Dr. Krantz, how the hell did you find Jill and get her out?" I stood up and was ready to leave; this guy and his team get me angry.

And it was his turn to be shocked or at least he was quiet like he was shocked. It took me a while to realise that he was embarrassed.

"All right, what the hell did you do? I don't want any of the 'my own safety' crap. Just tell me. What have you done?"

"Well, Jessica, please sit," He motioned to the seat opposite him and I sat. I guess it was shock or temporary madness.

"Jessica you have to understand that in the past you have been a bit of a live wire. And you have a tendency to take matters into your own hands. We couldn't allow that to happen this time…"

"So instead you put me in danger by going and getting Jill. Are you blind? Did you read the email?"

I stood and left. I don't care about the rest of his words. I could hear him shouting Jessica, doesn't he get it my name's Jess. Okay, that's not why I'm mad. I'm mad because he has put me and my family and friends in danger. Instead of leaving me too it, which would have involved me getting Jill, giving her to him, and then getting on with my life, he, well, I don't know how but he probably tapped the phone lines. Any way, he went and got her and in the process he put my life in danger and he wants me to sit around and listen to him. So not going to happen.


	10. A Date?

SORRY 

This is a huge apology to all those who read and/or review my story. I have been very busy, I realise I should have made time to write the chapters but I have just started college and I have been bogged down with homework and extra work to do so that I can keep up and get the best results I can. But I am really sorry that I haven't fit chapter writing in. I will try keep up to date. Please accept my apologies and I hope you like this chapter. It's not very long but it's a little something to keep you going and to let you know I fully intend on finishing this series.I apologise for not speaking to each reviewer as i normally do, but i have rushed this chapter. As usual thanks to cattycat for being my beta. Well enjoy the chapter

* * *

"Mum! I'm home."

I knew she was out but it's a good idea to check. I ran straight upstairs and checked both my brothers' rooms. Both were out. Thank god!

"Ring Ring" I dived for it. Not sure why just some sort of feeling that I needed to answer the phone.

"Hello? Mastriani household, Jess speaking."

"Mastriani. You dressed?"

And there it was. The voice I loved to hear. Rob. I so wanted to feel his arms around me, not in a sexual way but in a I've-had-a-bad-day-and-want-a-hug way.

"What?" I'm blushing; then again he can't see me so it doesn't matter. I just want to know why he wants to know if I'm dressed, what's the right answer to a question like that?

"Are you dressed, as in, are you ready to go out?"

He sounded annoyed, well actually, I think he sounded half amused half annoyed that probably means he's got his famous sexy half amused half annoyed smile. I love that smile.

"Well. Yea. But Rob, what the hell is going on?"

I was being blunt, but can you blame me? I just found out that the FBI had put me in danger and could possibly be listening to this very conversation. This is the sort of thing that really bugs me.

"Well, I thought that since we are going out, we should actually go out."

"I'd love to."

"Great pick you up in an hour."

"Ok Rob, one more thing…."

He hung up! On me! Oh well, I couldn't be mad; he was acknowledging the fact that we were dating. I don't know where we are going but I couldn't wait. I washed and dried my hair nothing fancy just making myself clean and nice for my boyfriend. Wow what a nice word, boyfriend. Well I washed and blow dried my hair and I had read in Cosmo that when you put perfume on you should put it in your hair, I'm not quite sure why, something about it lasting longer, well whatever the reason I put perfume in my hair. I slid into my favourite low-rise jeans and a nice t-shirt. I had to look good for my boyfriend didn't I?

"Ding dong"

Exactly on time. Wow, he's a good one.

"Hey."

I tried to say it in my sexiest I want you voice but I guess it didn't quite work as he just said, and quite roughly I might add.

"Come on, Jess."

And I did, go, I mean. Well of course I went. This is they guy of my dreams after all. I think that I deserve this happiness after all that Rob and me have been through together. It would be good for us to spend some time alone together. I couldn't wait. What ever we did would be perfect, just like Rob. I'm sure you can imagine my joy when I stepped out the house and found that he had brought his Indian. I love riding on that bike, mainly for the speed but also because, whenever we went anywhere on the Indian I had an excuse to put my arms tightly around Rob. Is there anything better in the world? I guess Rob noticed that I wasn't quite all there.

"Ermm … Mastriani, you going to hold on?"

He was peering round at me through his helmet; yea, Rob is always very safe. I had on his spare helmet as usual. I guess it's a good thing that he doesn't want me to hurt my head. Oh well, whatever. I got a firm hold of his great abs and smiled. He used his half amused smile and set off.


	11. Why can't things be simple?

To My Readers,

Again I seem to owe you all an apology. Last chapter I promised to make time to write this story, unfortunately our computer had to be sent off to get fixed and so that is the reason it has taken me so long, I am truly sorry and I hope you will forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

**Querida1607**

Thanks I'm glad it was good and I am sorry it took me so long. Please keep reading and reviewing.

**Uh.yeah**

It's a nightmare isn't it?  Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy there date!

**desesperado en amor**

It's perfectly alright, I'm just glad you reviewed it was a nice review so thanks!

**ThE bEsT pArT oF bElIeVe Is ThE lIe**

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I took so long!

**VKC**

Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Rob drove fast, and safely, down the road and I allowed myself to relax I was finally going on a date with a gorgeous guy who was, officially, my boyfriend. You can't really count our first date as a date since after it he refused to acknowledge his deep desire for me, maybe now he will. A girl can dream right? And while I was wasting the lovely drive dreaming Rob pulled over, thinking we were there, wherever there was, I started to get off the bike and remove my helmet. The minute I took of my helmet I regretted it and started to put it back on, I turned to rob.

"What the hell, I thought we were going on a date not to a roadside where the FEDS could meet me!"

Yea that's right right in front of the bike was that lovely white FBI van that I would recognise anywhere. I shouldn't really have taken out my anger on Rob but I was annoyed, and you cant really blame me.

"Mastriani as if this is what I had planned. They just pulled me over."

He looked really annoyed I guess it wasn't his fault that the FBI cant leave me alone.

"Jessica, please remove your helmet and step towards the van."

"Jesus Krantz, what do you think im going to do? Hop and the bike and ride away into the sunset?"

"Well. Yes Jessica such thoughts had crossed me mind"

I did what any sane girl would do, looked up at Rob who seemed to panic at the thought of me riding his bike away since he quickly got off the bike and held me hand. I smiled at him and walked towards Krantz, with Rob.

"Right then, what the hell do you want?"

"As you recall I told you that there were matters we needed to discuss for your own safety I simply couldn't let you just walk off and well, when Mr Wilkins…"

Here Krantz took a moment to look Rob up and down. He didn't seem to impressed with what we saw, which I cant understand I mean hello Rob Is gorgeous. Never mind Dr. Krantz continued with his rant.

"…came to pick you up the agents outside your house called me thinking that you were running away"

"Freaking hell. You idiot, I was simply going out with……a friend"

Yes I realise that I have just been going on about how much I love having Rob as a boyfriend but I couldn't tell Dr. Krantz that because Rob was still on probation and I didn't want to get him into trouble.

"Well in that case… perhaps we could arrange an appointment time so that we could discuss some of those safety issues?"

"Perhaps you could give my sectary a call and see when im available."

I started to head back to the bike with Rob in tow, he didn't seem too keen but I can be strong when I want to, I'm sure he can remember when I broke his nose, im guessing that he doesn't want to repeat that experience. Dr. Krantz just stood there i guess he realised that going after me wouldnt work. My only problem is that this had interupted mine and Robs date. As we drove off he headed back to my house without a word and dropped me of at the door with only the slightest of kiss. Why can't things be simple?


	12. Betrayed

**Sing-to-the-stars**

Firstly I just have to say that that's the first time I have understood what PUS stands for. Technically it wasn't just a ride, but the FBI interrupted. Enjoy!

**Querida1607**

I know. GRRRRR. Oh well. Enjoy!

**Mediatorgrrl**

The not kissing thing may be explained near the end of this chapter, if it's still odd then ask and I'll explain. I also love my Rob. Enjoy!

**Desesperado en amor**

I hate it when dates are interrupted. Oh well, its jess and rob they sort things out. Enjoy!

**That-girl-who-likes-dolphins**

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

I walked up the path and heard him drive away. Well that was pointless, I can't believe Dr. Krantz would do that, actually yes I can but I'm still allowed to complain. He completely ruined my date with Rob.

"Jessica Mastriani I can't wait to hear your explanation!"

"Ermm Mum? Do you want to wait a few seconds from me coming in to you shouting? What have am I supposed to have done?"

"Get in that living room and explain yourself to Dr. Krantz"

How the hell did he manage to get home before me, I guess he's allowed to go above the speed limit.

"Mum I'm going upstairs. I'm really tired I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Jessica don't you dare take one step up those stairs turn around and go into the living room."

So I did and I wasn't surprised to find Dr. Krantz sat on the sofa drinking some tea.

"Hi Dr.K. You got here quickly."

"Yes Jessica despite your love of speed we managed to overtake you. Of course Jill followed behind to make sure you actually went home and didn't, what was it you said? Ah yes Ride off into the sunset."

"So where's Jill?"

I sat down. I guess I had to get used to the fact that Dr.Krantz and my other FBI friends can't leave me alone. I guess it's my sparkling conversation and wit.

"Come on Dr.K can we get this over with only since you ruined my day, I have a phone call to make."

"Jessica you must see it from our point of view. You do have a tendency to go off and do your own thing. We felt it best to follow you and as Mr Wilkins approached the state line."

That bit surprised me. I hadn't realised we were at the state line. Maybe Rob was going to take me away. Back to reality as mum walked in followed by Jill. Once Jill had sat down mum left. I guess this was going to be an official meeting.

"Now Jessica. I'm sure you'll appreciate that we have serious matters to talk about."

"Fine Dr.K. I'll listen if you tell me how you found out where Jill was?"

Mum chose that moment to walk in carrying a tray with tea and biscuits, home-made of course.

"Well, Jessica … I don't see how that is relevant."

"If you want me to co-operate then you have to co-operate with me, so tell."

"Jess, honey I'm sure Dr. Krantz has his reasons."

"Mum!"

She blushed. And Dr. Krantz looked at the ground and Jill looked away. Something was obviously going on.

"Right that's it. Tell me now or I walk."

"Jess I told them."

Okay that's a revelation. And not a one I wanted to hear.

"Mum explain NOW!"

Yea shouting at your mum not the best thing to do but I've got my rights. Mum started to explain sinking into the chair opposite me on the sofa. Dr. Krantz and Jill watched mum and seemed to watch me more carefully. I guess they expect me to get up and run. The thing is I feel pretty betrayed, I mean mums are supposed to look after you. Not tell the FBI and get some crazy guy mad at me.

"You see Jessica after I drove you to school Dr. Krantz came to speak to me and he explained that he needed you to find Special agent smith and so he requested my help to make sure that you were kept safe and that you didn't come to any harm. And when I heard you on the phone to Ruth I assumed that you would tell her so I waited."

She had the decency to look embarrassed, that something I guessed. I also noticed that Dr. K was examining the floor closely, I'm assuming that he didn't mention to mum the email.

"Well, DR. K how about you explain the email while I … change."

And I walked out the door leaving Dr. K to deal with mum. Of course I wasn't changing I was leaving. I walked out the door taking mum's car keys with me and hopped in the car and drove slowly. Planning on going to Rob's of course. Luckily the FBI van was gone and only DR. K and Jill's cars remained in the street I was able to slip away.

I got to Robs and started to panic after this afternoon he might not want to see me. I mean he did drop me off at home without a kiss. Mind I couldn't just sit in the car on his drive. I'm going in.

"Jessica. Hello. Sorry can't chat I'm just leaving Rob's in the living room."

"Thanks Ms. Wilkins. Have a nice time, you look lovely."

"Thank you dear. Just going to meet Gary."

She blushed as she hurried past me and out the door leaving me to face what was waiting in the living room for me.

I straightened my top and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey Rob."

"Hey Jess. Just sit down."

I nervously sat down and started playing with my fingers.

"Jess. Over here." He patted the seat next to him.

Of course I immediately went over. As I sat down he put his arm protectively around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"I wondered how long it would take you to dump the FEDS and get over here."

I was gob smacked.

"You knew the FBI was behind us?"

"Of course. I didn't want to get you in trouble so I thought it best to take you home then leave you to get rid of them; you're so good at it after all."

He had his half amused half annoyed smile on. Who could resist. I reached my arm up and wrapped it round his neck as I pulled his lips onto mine and kissed him. I don't know how long we were like that before he leaned down pushing me into the sofa soon he was on top of me and my hands were playing in his hair. The feel of his weight on me was the best and as his mouth left mine and went down my neck I couldn't help but moan. He looked at me and sat up as if he realised what was happening he got up and went to the other side of the room and sat on a chair.

Running his hand through his hair and blushing he said. "Sorry Jess."

He couldn't meet my eyes. I felt bad that he was feeling guilty, after all I loved it. So I did what anyone would do and went over and sat in his lap. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips and snuggled into him with my head on his shoulder. His arms went round me and he placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and just sort of lay there. This was much better then being at home with Dr.K and mum. I really didn't want to leave.

"Jess? Since this afternoon sort of got ruined how about we go out now?"

"I'd love to."

Well it's true who wouldn't want to spend time with a boyfriend as gorgeous as Rob.

"Great we'll have to wait a bit though. Maybe you should ring your mum?"

"I guess I should but, well she might not like the idea."

"Jess. I'm not taking you unless you tell your mum."

God. He's so cute and yet he can still do the serious thing so well. I stared into those smoky grey eyes. Who can resist?

"Fine but if she doesn't let you'll regret it."

"Perhaps …"

He looked me up and down.

"… Then again we don't have to hurry. Its better that your mum accepts it. Before we…. Ermmmm….. Well just ask your mum."

He blushed and looked at the floor while grabbing my hand and taking me to the phone. I liked what he was implying. I'm sure you get it? The fact that he basically told me that he would wait well I couldn't stop grinning.

"Fine I'll ring her. But you have been warned."

He sat on one of the kitchen chairs and I sat on his knees. His arms instinctively went around me. I smiled before dialling. Luckily mum was the one to pick up.

"Hi mum? I just thought I'd let you know I'm going out with Rob."

"Well Jessica you've gone far to change."

"Come on mum you didn't expect me to stick around did you? Anyway I'll speak to you later."

Rob raised his eyebrows as I put the phone down.

"She took that well?"

"Yep. Come on lets go."

"Jess relax, we need to wait a bit. The timing has to be perfect. Come sit down."

"I'm already sat."

I know im being awkward but I can't wait for this date.

"I meant sit in the living room."

He got up and carried me to the sofa. Wow I could have melted. I didnt i just smiled and gently kissed him. Hopefully this date woudl go better then the last.


	13. Things may be looking up?

Hey readers!

Sorry, I said I was going to get my act together and I haven't this chapter has taken me forever and I'm sorry but its here now and I like it and I hope you lot do as well, also I need to apologise, I realise this story is set in America and I am from England so I forget that in America you say mom where as in England we say mum. I have forgotten this and I am sorry it will be changed (eventually) I'd like to thank: Me for pointing this out. I have sent out messages to some readers, this is to find a beta. If anyone is interested then please email me on: and I will send you a sample of the next chapter for you to check, and then I will choose my beta when everyone has had a go at checking my chapter. Anyway email me if you are interested. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Review Responses 

**Querida1607**

As usual thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying and I hope you like this. I don't watch missing as it is not over here in sunny (not) England.

**Sing-to-the-stars**

Yep I also would, bloody FBI! I didn't really update that soon but I am trying, sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Desesperado en amor**

Okay speech lines 2+3 are Rob and the other speech line is Jess. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Mediatorgrrl**

Glad you enjoyed it; hope you like this one too.

**VKC**

I love Rob. Well I always go the idea that her mom was kind of interfering. Enjoy.

* * *

I sat in his arms I don't know how long it was until he began stroking my hair. I felt like I was in heaven. I could have spent forever right there in his arms.

"Jess? You still awake?"

His voice jolted me from my day dream.

"Of course."

I felt his chuckle in his chest then I heard it. What a wonderful sound.

"Well will you wait here for a bit? I need to get some stuff."

"Sure."

He stood up, with me in his arms, then placed me on the sofa with a gentle kiss on my forehead

"Wont be long baby"

I think I mumbled a response but I can't be sure.

A bit later I felt as if someone was looking at me. I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at Rob's gorgeous face. He was smiling.

"You sure you want to go out?"

"Course I am. I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes."

"Right Jess. Come on then."

I got up took his hand and he led me too his bike. I noticed that it was still light outside.

As we drove along I allowed my mind to wander, I couldn't stop wondering where we were going and what we were doing. I also couldn't stop thinking about Rob's comment in the kitchen. From my experience with guys all they think about is sex and yet here was a sexy guy who could have any girl he wanted saying that he would wait for me. It's enough to make a girl feel special!

"Come on, follow me."

Again his words interrupted my day dreams. I got on the bike and put on Rob's spare helmet, safety first after all. I love going on the bike, it means I can put my arms around Rob and hold on. Don't judge me any girl would feel the safe. Rob drove for about half an hour then pulled the bike over onto a little road. You have no idea how curious I was, I didn't have a clue where I was or where I was going. That's trust for you. If anyone else had taken me on a bike without saying where we were going I wouldn't have gone, but Rob well he's special. I was jolted out of my thinking when Rob stopped the bike and got off.

"Jess, come on."

He grabbed something out of his bike box. Held my hand and began walking. I fell into step beside him, still wondering where we were going but I was quite happy just to walk with him. We reached a hill, well a small lump in the ground, ok it wasn't that small but it also wasn't a big deal for either of us to climb. When we got to the top Rob spread a blanket out on the ground and motioned for me to sit, I did willingly. He sat next to me and placed his arm around me. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Jess, baby…" He broke off blushing and looked away. I knew not to push him so I just snuggled into his shoulder and waited for him to finish.

"…why did the FED's want you?"

Okay not the sort of thing I want to talk about but that's fine.

"Well, basically. Dr. K came round right after you left the other day and asked me to find Jill. The next day he came over with an email and…"

"… What did the email say?"

I could hear the worry in his voice, and so I recited the email. It's not every day that a girl gets a threatening email so can you really blame me for knowing it off by heart?

"It said  
_I've been watching you, and I know that the FBI has asked you to find Special Agent Smith. Well, when you find her and me, come alone. I mean, alone with none of your friends. That includes your friends at the FBI and your 'grit' friends. Come and get Jill alone. If you come alone, then Jill can leave. If you send your 'friends' in to get her then you will pay the price. I am DEADLY serious. If you want to risk it, then send in the FBI, if you want everything to be okay then come alone and collect your Special Agent. I hope that make the right decision. You'll soon find me. Just remember; Come alone."_

"Let me guess you found her and haven't told her yet so you want me to take you to get her, well it isn't happening Jess. You can just tell Dr. Krantz where she is and he can get her."

"Ermmmm Rob. The thing is… Well Jill's been found."

"Jessica you better not have gone and got her or I swear to God…"

I didn't let him finish what he'll swear to God, although I was curious.

"Rob listen, I didn't go and get if you let me finish a sentence. I couldn't find Jill at first then Dr. K came round with the email, and told me to tell him when I found Jill. I found Jill and was debating what to do, I mean the email said I should go alone anyway I told Ruth and then went to work, the next thing I know Jill was at work. Basically mom had heard me on the phone and told Dr. K so … yea"

"Well, that's a lot to take in. But let me see, you couldn't find Jill, you find Jill, Dr. K went and got her?"

"Yes basically that's it. Now can we not talk about it?"

I sat up a little and kissed him, seemed like a great way to get him to forget about the FBI. Rob seemed to like my idea of distraction if the way he kissed me was any indication. He was the one that abruptly stopped, im pretty sure that I showed my annoyance by moaning.

"Jess…"

Here we go again, why can't he finish a sentence?

"… Did Dr. K catch who ever it was that kidnapped Jill?"

"I don't know."

Why won't he stop talking about the FBI and continue to kiss me? I bet it's the whole probation thing and the age difference. If he's asking me questions then I can ask him questions.

"Rob, why are you on probation?"

Then he kissed me, I guess he thinks it'll work to distract me. The thing is he's right. My hands went round his neck and he deepened the kiss, somehow he ended up on top of me, I couldn't complain. In fact I couldn't really do anything but kiss him. It was great and I didn't want it to end. Eventually we slowed ourselves down and rob got off me looking kind of guilty. He put his arm round my shoulders. I sighed and snuggled in, I missed the kissing but this was good. I looked up and gasped, this sounds really soppy but there was the most beautiful sunset. Rob smiled down at me. I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips then I had to look back at the sky it was amazing. I'm so glad that Rob brought me here its great to be with him. I snuggled into his shoulder some more and his arm tightened around me, I don't think there is any where that I feel more comfortable. Maybe things are finally going to go right, Jill has been found and im with a sexy guy who seems to love me although hasn't said anything, I'm watching a gorgeous sky and well everything seems to be looking great.


	14. Perfect

As I watched the sun disappear, I couldn't help but wonder if this was finally it. Everything seemed all right. Mom had let me go on a date with Rob. Rob seemed to be accepting the fact that we are meant to be together. And the FBI...well, I guess I'm stuck with these powers but maybe it's time to suck it up and help Dr. K.

"You're starting to shiver, Jess. Come on, lets go back to my house and I'll cook you something." Rob said, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Okay then-" I stopped, confused. "Wait, you can cook?"

"Yea, mum taught me." He replied.

"Right then. You do realize that our relationship could hang on this meal. After all I am the daughter of a chef." I said jokingly.

"I'm fairly confident I can impress you, Mastriani."

He looked down at me with that amused smile I fell in love with. I guess he knows that he already has impressed me. Either that or he's a really good cook...which would be great, seeing as I can barely boil an egg. That's the problem with having restaurant people for parents; they do all the cooking for you so you never have to. Why do you think Douglas and I eat so much cereal?

"We'll see about that, mister." I giggled. Yes I know I'm not the giggling type, but when you're sat with a sexy guy like Rob things change

I punched him playfully on the shoulder. As soon as I punched him, he rolled over and smashed his lips onto mine. My heart started beating at hyper-speed, as it always does when he surprises me like that, or when he kisses me at all! I sighed and shivered. He pulled away and I let out a small groan of disappointment.

"What?" I asked.

"You just shivered again." he replied. "Come on, we can do more of this at my house," he said with a sly grin.

I quickly bolted upright and pulled him to his bike. It's not often that Rob is as willing as I am to have a nice kissing session, either that or Rob finds it easier to control his urges.

"Wait a minute, the blanket" he seemed to find this rather funny.

I grabbed the blanket and folded it then carried on dragging him back to the bike and therefore back to his warm house and more kissing. As I looked at him he still had that amused smile on his face.

"What! Your right its cold so come on."

As we drove back to his, it really did seem like everything was okay. You can't blame my mind fro wandering away with its self. When we got to his house he pulled me into the kitchen and kissed me very gently before saying;

"Right go sit, this is a special surprise." And he gave me a push into the living room.

"And stay!"

Wow. He certainly can be quite forceful, not that I'm complaining. I heard him crashing away in the kitchen and I sat on the sofa and watched TV. After about an hour I got summoned.

"Alright Mastriani. Come eat."

I went. I sat. I tasted.

"Wow. Now that's good chicken."

Rob smiled and sat on the chair opposite me. I rose and walked slowly over to him. Sat on his knee and was about to place a kiss on his lips when the phone rang. Rob being the sensible guy he is got up straight away. As he answered the phone I decided that I wasn't letting him get away with this. I stood in front of him and pulled his head down and started to kiss him, he broke away.

"Yea, right, I will." He slammed the phone down. I assumed that this was so he could continue the kissing that I had started so I reached up again and was about to kiss him on the lips when he said.

"Ruth's missing. They think she's been taken."

And with that my whole illusion of everything being ok fell apart and I fell into him and for the first time I ever I let someone else take all my weight and support me, and not just my physical weight.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok I'll admit it I fell apart and I cried. I had my head turned into Rob's sexy, comforting chest and I just cried. And, him being the gentleman he is, he just held me in his arms and stroked my hair. When I felt a bit calmer, I looked up at him and gave a little shy smile. I know I was a mess after crying.

"Come on Jess. I better get you home. Dr. Krantz is waiting for you."

He still had his arms tightly around me, and it didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon. I reached up a little and planted a gentle kiss on his lovely mouth.

"Ok then. But please, stay with me this time?" I was terrified. I didn't want to be alone.

"Jess. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I mean..."

"Rob, come on, just stay with me. A girl has friends right? Even Dr. K can't argue with that."

"Am I supposed to pretend that we're just friends after this afternoon?"

Only his smile showed that he enjoyed this afternoon. His voice and posture? Yeah, that just screamed 'mistake.' You see that's the problem with having a gentleman for a boyfriend, especially a one on probation who seems to think the age gap is a problem. He still thinks that us kissing like we did this afternoon is a bad thing. Believe me, it's not!

"This afternoon is just between us, if you really want it to be." I'll admit I was pouting and behaving like a child. Why can't he just say he'll stay with me anyway? What does it matter what we did this afternoon? I only want him to stay with me because I have a sneaking suspicion that Dr.K knows that Rob won't let him do anything.

"This afternoon was stupid of me. You're too young, and."

"STOP IT! Look I'm going home to try to find my best friend because I don't want to be alone. I was hoping that you would stay with me just to make sure I was okay, but if that's too hard, then screw you! I'm going home."

Great, I was crying again, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to get home and help Ruth. As I walked out of the door I really didn't want Rob to follow me. He did, of course, but for once I didn't want him to be there. I think he realized that because he didn't say anything, just let me walk down the driveway. Then he steered me to his truck. After that, he stayed away from me, no touching, and no talking. To be honest it felt good that he knew not to try talking to me because I think I would've socked him and that's something I would regret, especially since a guy will only let you hit him so many times before he thinks it's enough and I think I'm getting close to that number with Rob. When we got to my house, I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I'll ring you later."

"Mastriani, please. The thing is I enjoyed today and I want to come in. I just."

He looked so nervous and he was running his hands through his hair so frequently that it was beginning to stand up. He looked so frightened! I'm not sure why but he looked frightened.

"I don't want to lose you and I don't want to spend time pretending you're my friend because you're more and I know Dr. Krantz won't believe we're just friends because he'll see how I feel."

"Rob, can we do this later? But please come inside! Screw Dr. K!"

He gave a little smile "Sure, Jess."

As I took my seatbelt off and got out he was at my side holding the door open and helping me down. Then he held my hand, kissed me gently on the lips and led the way to my front door where my mother immediately tore open the door grabbed Rob's shirt and pulled us in.

"Mom calm down. What's going on?"

"You think I'm risking my little girl's health? Get inside now."

I didn't try to point out that this was probably all her fault. After all, she told Dr.K where Jill was.

I went into the living room, squeezing Robs hand and then letting go, smiling a little about how reluctant he was to relinquish it.

"Ok. How do I fix your mess?"

You see to me it was as simple as; A.)I had to get Ruth back and B.) It was Mom and Dr.K's fault. So I felt being abrupt would save time.

"Jessica, I think this is something we should discuss alone. Maybe Mr. Wilkins could go home and you can ring him when we're done?"

Dr. Krantz had the decency to look embarrassed. He also looked a little nervous. Good!

"Look, Dr. K, the thing is you and my mom are the reason Ruth is missing, and, well, I don't want to leave my friend alone in case you make another mistake and the wacko takes him. So get used to it-Robs staying."

Dr .Krantz looked like he was going to argue but then seemed to think better of it. Good, he's learning.

"Ok. But please sit down."

I sat on the sofa and Rob sat next to me, shuffling along a little until he got to a respectable friend-like distance while still being close to me. Mom kind of hovered around looking more then a bit uncomfortable.

"So. How do I fix your mess?"

"Now, Jessica, I'm sure you can't possibly think that this is my fault?"

"Well no, it's mom's fault as well. If she hadn't told you then you wouldn't have gone and got Jill, pissed of this freak, and he wouldn't have my best friend."

"Mastriani, there's no way you going would have been a better option." Rob said.

"Rob please, you seriously think that getting my best friend kidnapped is better then me going to get Jill?" I answered.

"You really think this guy would have left you alone?"

"Mr Wilkins is right…"

Wow you could see how much it pained him to say that.

"…when we got to the house we found several things that lead us to believe he wouldn't have let you go."

"If he was going to keep me then why wasn't he at the house waiting for me? And what things exactly were in the house?"

"I don't think that's relevant right now. As to why he wasn't there. Well, we can only assume he saw us coming and ran."

"Then the only thing to do is for me to sleep find out where Ruth is and go get her. ALONE!"

I just don't understand why one minute Dr.K wants me to use my gifts and the next he expects me to sit around twiddling my thumbs while he screws up my life.

"Jessica. It's simply not safe enough for you to go into that house. Mr Bradshaw has a number of objects within his residence that indicate his interest in you is not healthy. He appears quite obsessed."

"Well that's flattery for you. Look I don't think you understand Ruth is my best friend. I am not leaving her with him and, since if you go he'll just take someone else, it makes sense for me to go."

"Jessica…"

"I really don't think you have a choice in the matter you see to find Ruth you need me and I'm not just going to tell you where she is because look at the mess u caused"

I was right; he couldn't do it without me. I hadn't counted on Rob's reaction.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it took so long. Hope you all enjoyed the cliffhanger : ). I'd like to thank Mary for being my beta, any mistakes are mine any good bits are hers. Chapter 17 is at the doctors for a check up so maybe if your very nice to me(and mary) you will get that soon. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Also thank you to all thsoe people who read the story. I hope you guys like it even if you dont review. Right hope you enjoy, as usual the lovely go button at the bottom is a good thing to press. : )

* * *

I really couldn't believe Rob would do such a thing. I know that he's always trying to get me to behave like a proper little lady and especially to stop hitting guys bigger then myself, but this just seemed too extreme. If I had known he was going to react like this, I wouldn't have spent so long trying to get him to come with me. Maybe if I hadn't tried so hard then I wouldn't be here right now.

Maybe I should explain a little. Basically after I told Dr.K that he had no choice but to do things my way, Rob shook his head, which I didn't really notice until he stood up.

"Jess, I refuse to sit around here while you discuss your disregard for your own safety.

Call me when you come to your senses."

He just walked out! I think we were all a little distracted by this, so I just kind of sat there with my mouth hanging open. Attractive, I know, before I realized that Rob, the guy I love, had just walked out. I did what any girl would, no, should do-I went after him.

"Rob, wait!"

It was getting quite windy, so I guess he didn't hear me first time.

"ROB!"

I managed to catch up with him so I grabbed his arm and I held on tight. He tried to shake me off, but I wasn't letting him get away that easily after all the effort it took to get him here.

"Rob, wait. What's going on?"

"You think I'm going to sit in there listening to the girl I lo… the girl I … aww heck, listening to the girl I love talk about risking her life as if I'm okay with that? Well I'm not, Jess. Can't you see? I don't want you hurt. Can't you just tell Dr. Krantz again and let him go and get her?"

Despite the L-word, this whole thing made me pretty mad.

"Rob! Are you crazy? Because I let Dr.K go get Jill this wacko took Ruth! Who do you think he'll take next? I'll tell you who-YOU. I will not sit back and let Dr. K do all the work. It's my fault that Ruth is stuck there. If I hadn't got struck by lightning, then she would be safe! I refuse to let anything happen to you!"

"Mastriani. I can look after myself. It's you I'm worried about."

Look after himself? Well so could Ruth, possibly. Well not really but I'm sure she thought so.

"Wilkins. I don't care what you think. This is me, this is who I am, and this is what I do. Why do you want to change me? What if it was your life?"

I guess calling him Wilkins was a little petty, but I was annoyed. Rob always calls me Mastriani all the time but I always thought that he was saying it in a cute nickname-y way. But this time it just seemed heartless so I did it back.

"I can't help how I feel. I know it's who you are, but normally I can go with you, except this time the guy really wants you alone. I'm worried for you."

"I'm worried for me too, Rob. But I'm more worried for my best friend and my boyfriend. You see they're both pretty important in my life. Although, one of them doesn't seem to realize it."

Instead of smiling or replying, he did a shocking, if not amazing thing. His arms went round my waist and his lips found mine. I melted at his touch, his hands were lightly on my hips until I kissed him back, and then his grip tightened and he became more forceful. I had my hands locked behind his neck and was deepening the kiss. This was heaven, and everything else was forgotten.

Until I heard a scream.

"No she's mine!"

Everything went black. I can't help but think that this would have been a good way to die, even though I didn't die. But, you know, it seems like one of the better ways to go- mouth locked onto a hot guy's lips.

As my eyes opened, all I could see was white, and bright white at that.


	17. Chapter 17

I opened my eyes further and I found that it wasn't that the light was so bright it was the white hospital walls that were so bright.

"Jessie baby. Are you ok?"

I guess mom had seen me open my eyes.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Never mind that sweetie you just concentrate on getting better. Now honey don't try get up just lie down, I'll fetch your father and brothers and a doctor I guess."

Right the facts so far, I woke up in a strange place, turned out to be a hospital. Mom was keeping a bedside vigil. From the way she won't tell me anything I guess something pretty bad has happened.

"Hey kiddo, you gave us quite a fright. Next time you want a nice sleep why don't you just do what every other kid does and try to fake illness."

"Ha Ha dad. So how long exactly was this little sleep? And where's Rob?"

"Jessie, darling just you rest. We can talk later."

"MOM! By the sounds of things I've already had a rest now I'll ask again. How long have I been asleep and where the freaking hell is Rob?"

It was Douglas that finally broke the silence.

"You've been asleep for a week. Which is 168hours, which is 10080 minutes, which is 600,400 seconds…"

I guess trauma brings out the eccentric side to Douglas.

"… and Rob? Well he's right next door, having a sleep a bit longer then yours."

Well that's fantastic.

"What happened?"

"Perhaps I can attempt to explain that Jessica?"

"I wondered how long it would take you to get here Dr. K"

"Yes, well we need to discuss a few things if your family wouldn't mind?"

He glanced around the room and one by one they made there excuses and left me. I'd just like to make it clear that I'm not happy with them leaving me with a guy that I have a less then friendly relationship with.

"Right, Jessica. When you and Mr Wilkins went out side can you remember what you talked about? What you may have done?"

What we said? What we did? Why's that important the only important thing is is why he isn't here after what he said to me. Or should I say what he told me.

"_ROB!"_

_I managed to catch up with him so I grabbed his arm and I held on, tight. He tried to shake me off but I wasn't letting him get away that easily after all the effort it took to get him here. _

"_Rob, wait. What's going on?"_

"_You think I'm going to sit in there listening to the girl I lo… the girl I … aww heck …listening to the girl I love talk about risking her life as if I'm ok with that? Well I'm not, Jess can't you see I don't want you hurt. Can't you just tell Dr. K again and let him gets her."_

"_Rob! Are you crazy because I let Dr. K go get Jill this wacko took Ruth, who do you think he'll take next? I'll tell you who…YOU. I will not sit back and let Dr. K do all the work. It's my fault that Ruth is stuck there, if I hadn't got struck by lightening then she would be safe, I refuse to let anything happen to you!"_

"_Mastriani. I can look after myself. I'm worried about you."_

_Look after himself? Well so could Ruth, possibly. Well not really but I'm sure she thought so._

"_Wilkins. I don't care what you think, this is me, this is who I am, this is what I do. Why do you want to change me? What if it was your life?"_

_I guess calling him Wilkins was a little petty, but I was annoyed. Rob always calls me Mastriani all the time but I always thought that he was saying it in a cute nickname-y type way, this time it just seemed heartless so I did it back._

"_I can't help how I feel I know its who you are but normally I can go with you, except this time the guy really wants you alone, I'm worried for you." _

"_I'm worried for me too, but I'm more worried for my best friend and my boyfriend. You see there both pretty important in my life, although one of them doesn't seem to realise."_

_Instead of smiling or replying he did a shocking, if not great, thing. His arms went round my waist and his lips found mine. I melted at his touch his hands were lightly on my hips until I kissed him back and then his grip tightened and he became more forceful. I had my hands locked behind his neck and was deepening the kiss, this was heaven and everything else was forgotten._

"We were ermmm we were just talking. You know about why he stormed out."

I was lying of course and I'm sure Dr. Krantz must have noticed the blush spreading up my face.

"Maybe I should mention that your living room has a window looking out onto the street and the curtains were open. So what did you and Mr Wilkins talk about?"

"Seriously you were all spying on me?!"

"Jessica your safety is paramount to this entire operation, in fact to most of my branch of the FBI. Do you really think I would risk your safety?"

"No just my friends and families. Look the thing is all we talked about was him storming out. Now how about you tell me what happened."

"Certainly, your mother seems to prefer that I tell you so, when you and Mr Wilkins ahem finished talking and started, well you know. It appears that there was a young man watching and he seemed to have some kind of problem with your relationship with Rob and he dived out of a bush. He was carrying a knife and it seems that he found Mr. Wilkins entirely to blame and proceeded to attack him; you were pushed to the ground, by Mr Wilkins, for your own safety and sustained concussion. This is why you are here."

"And Rob?"

"Mr. Wilkins sustained some more serious injuries and is in intensive care."

"How serious is it? When can I see him?"

"I'm unsure of the full details of Mr. Wilkins condition; I believe its family only at the moment."

"Well could I at least speak to his mom?"

"Ahem, well I'm sure I can try and…"

"Don't just try! How can you just walk in here and tell me that the guy I love has been harmed, which by the way is totally your fault, then tell me that I can't see him or his mom! That is so freaking stupid."

As is my norm I didn't say freaking. By this point I was openly crying. I can't believe that I've put Rob in danger. I just wish I could remember what happened, I'm sure there's something else after the kissing.

When I stopped crying I noticed that Dr. Krantz had left the room and Rob's mom, Mary, was in the room in his place. When she saw that I was done feeling sorry for myself she came rushing over and immediately threw her arms round me and started murmuring into my hair. After a while she pulled back and looked right into my eyes with her eyes, which are the exact colour of Rob's. Thinking about Rob's eyes was defiantly a mistake. All I could think was how this was all my fault and now his mom was here trying to make me feel better when it should be me hugging her and apologising for getting her son into this.

"Jessica I'm so glad your ok."

"Mrs. Wilkins I'm really sorry about all this. I shouldn't have got Rob involved."

"Nonsense child. Rob wanted to be involved, he would be more worried about you then he was about himself, he seems to think that he can take care of himself. Between you and me, he can!"

"But if I hadn't made him take me home and stay with me then, he would have been safe at home."

"He wouldn't have left you. That's what love does to you."

She gave me another motherly hug.

"Now darling when are you getting out of here so I can take you to see him?"

It only took half an hour for me to get dressed and ready and sign all the forms for me to leave. Mom seemed to think she was taking me home so she didn't complain, until I told her I had to go see Rob. The thing is despite the fact that she has accepted I am dating Rob, she still doesn't really like him. I guess it's the fact that he has no plans for college; mom seems to be a bit of a snob. Not that anything she said mattered, I was going to see Rob even if she did take me home I would have just sneaked out.

Dr. Krantz was right, it was family only but I guess Mary's eyes have a lot of effect on the doctors here. Rob's doctor agreed to turn a blind eye. Since no-one had told me what to expect I wasn't all to willing to go into his room alone. Which explains why my hand automatically found Mary's and held on tight. She just smiled and led the way.

What I saw when I entered the room was defiantly not what I expected. Had Mary not been holding my hand then I think I might have collapsed.


	18. Chapter 18

Well this may be a shock to everyone but here is...(drum roll please) ... Chapter 18! I just started writing and couldn't stop. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

As I walked in Rob's bed was facing me, I had to stop myself from crying straight away. He was covered in tubes and wires. I had never seen him look so vulnerable.

I cautiously approached his bed with Mary close by my side. As I got to the bed I just broke down.

"Rob, oh god I'm so sorry."

I couldn't stop crying. Mary held my hand and stroked my hair until my breathing returned.

"There, there love. It's ok. He's always been stubborn he just needs his rest."

I couldn't bear to look at her all I could think was how this whole thing was my fault. Because of me her only son was in hospital.

"Mrs. Wilkins, the latest tests show no damage to Rob's brain. It appears his body is just in shock and that's what caused his coma. We'll keep him comfortable until his body responds."

"Thank you Dr. Maynard."

"No problem. I'll be in later to run some more tests."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Sometimes life likes to give us a little shock just to see what we are willing to do for our happiness. Try not to worry."

That's alright for him to say but his boyfriend isn't lying in a coma because of him.

"Jess, honey I'm going to get a drink you feel free to stay here as long as you need."

I just nodded. When she left I sat on the bed next to him and looked at his closed eyes just wishing they would open, I would give everything to see those smoky grey eyes look at me. Hell I would be happy if he opened them and shouted at me. All I got was a twitch of his eyelids. Placing a light kiss on his cheek I left the room all the time promising to be back and promising to wait until he's back.

* * *

"Hi Jess! Just changing the bedding. I've put him next door."

"Thanks Louise. I can't stay long, got an appointment with Dr. K this afternoon."

As usual Louise smiled at me and carried on humming, probably a song from a musical as was her custom. I knocked on the door, it was habit even though there was no-one to tell me to come in. I guess I hoped one day that he would tell me to come in.

"Hey darling. I brought you a new magazine. And I've been to see Gary, the bikes nearly ready I just need to do a bit more fiddling then it'll be ready for me to pick you up on."

As usual I got no reply. I was getting used to it. It may have only been a week but its surprising how quickly you can adjust to your boyfriend being in a coma. In the week since the accident I have been working with Dr. K to trying to find the guy who did this. The problem is no matter how many times I look at his photo and how often I sleep I still can't find him. The doctors seem to think it could be because of Rob. They tell me I need to spend as much time as possible with him.

"Morning Jessica."

"Hi doctor. What's the news?"

"The latest tests show no change. Physically he's fine. But perhaps mentally his brain can't process what happened and so it's retracted in on its self."

"Well thank you Dr."

"Hear that Rob even the doctors think your just been stubborn. I think it's time you got up. I'm fed up of sitting on this bed."

No reply time to tease him. I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"If you wake up today, I've got the house to myself tonight and …"

"Well Jess! Maybe I should leave you a bit longer."

"It's worth a try isn't though."

"Certainly is. You know all guys think primarily with there little brains."

"I better go now, got that meeting. Bye love."

As I normally did I kissed him lightly on the lips. When I reached the door I turned to look at him as Louise began to move him back to his bed. Nothing had changed he was still lying with his eyes closed. I started out the door.

"No."

Startled I turned round.

"What Louise? Is everything…"

I didn't get to finish when I turned round Robs eyes where open and he was looking at me.

"Jessie, has he hurt you?"

The pure panic on his face made me rush over.

"Rob I'm here. It's ok."

"I'm going to get the doctor."

I didn't even acknowledge her leaving I was just so focused on his eyes. I couldn't believe they were finally looking at me.

"Jess he tried to hurt you are you alright?"

I was crying. To hear all the concern in his voice.

"I'm … God Rob. I'm fine, better then fine."

"Well well, nice to see you're finally awake. You had is all a little worried."

"Ermm right. Does someone want to explain what's going on?"

"I'll be right back I just need to call Dr. Krantz."

"Well Rob I guess that leaves me to explain I'm not sure what you remember so I'll start from the beginning. I'm sure Jess will fill you in on the rest later."

* * *

"Morning Jess. Any luck?"

"Not yet. Dr. K can't understand why I don't know yet they all thought it was because of you."

"Well since you've got nothing else to do. I'm coming to pick you up in an hour."

"Ok see you then."

Rob can't remember anything after pushing me to the ground. I haven't told him what I said the day he woke up. He'll find out tonight. He may be taking me out now but I've already told him he's coming over tonight, mom and dad are going out Douglas is out with Tasha and Mikes out with Claire.

"Hello. What are you doing here?"

"Get on."

"So polite."

He smiled kissed me on the lips.

"Please place yourself on the bike darling."

"Anything for you." He smiled again and we were off, I didn't know where but what did I care. My arms wrapped around my sexy boyfriend. My mind thinking about tonight. My eyes closed in a dream-like state.


	19. Chapter 19

Rob took me to the cinema. Like a gentleman he paid, I let him without complaint. Hey I'll pay him back tonight, if you know what I mean, he did find it a bit odd that I wasn't complaining but I guess he let it slide.

The film was good I guess. Rob didn't seem to feel the need to be a gentleman in the dark amongst strangers, must remember that for future reference.

As he dropped me off at my house I convinced him to sit on our garden swing for a little while.

"So what time are you coming over tonight?"

"Mastriani… I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"And right now I don't care what you think. I've already planned tea."

Courtesy of Mastriani's but he doesn't need to know that yet.

"Well that's a bit worrying, seen as how you admitted you can't cook earlier. I'm more worried about your dad chasing me down the street with a shotgun when he finds me with his lovely innocent daughter."

"In that case you'll be glad to know that mom and dad are away for the weekend, so really you're doing a good deed and chaperoning there lovely innocent daughter and making sure she doesn't burn the house down."

"I'm not sure they'll see it that way."

"Rob…"

"Ok. I can see I'm not going to win. I'll be round at 7 ok?"

"That'll be lovely. Thank you."

Then with a quick check on the window, making sure mom wasn't watching, I grabbed his collar and pressed my lips to his. My mouth instantly finding his he seemed reluctant at first but soon relaxed and appeared to be enjoying it as much as I was.

"Well Mastriani I guess I'll see you tonight. Don't bother ringing for a takeaway I'll cook."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and then left on his bike before I could respond.

I let myself into the house.

"Mom I'm home."

Since I didn't get a reply I assumed they had already left. I found the usual note on the kitchen fridge. I'm sure you can all guess what it said? Yep that's right, behave, don't burn the house down, see you soon. What is it with parents and The Be Safe Note? As I went up to my room I checked all the brothers' rooms, empty. Perfect.

I stripped off and put my radio on and took a shower about double the length of my usual shower.

"Ring ring ring."

I jumped out the shower and raced to grab the phone, turning the radio down at the same time.

"Mastriani household, Jessica speaking."

"Jessica! Have you any information on the whereabouts of Ruth and her kidnapper?"

Dr. Krantz, I could have guessed. Just as I'm feeling good he brings it all back.

"Dr.K. I promised to ring you the second I knew something, anything."

"I'm sure there's no need for me to remind you of how impor…"

"Yes I know. I do realise that my best friend is missing."

"Well then I guess I'll wait for your call, just don't do any thing rash."

Since I was done in the shower anyway I just went to my drawer and put on the 'present' that I had bought for Rob. Then I went to my wardrobe and put on the usual jeans and T-shirt. Just so he wouldn't guess.

You probably all think I'm being heartless, planning stuff when my best friends missing but the thing is I may not know where she is but I know she's safe, I can feel it. Don't ask how I just can. Maybe it's the physic abilities or maybe it's the fact that we have known each other so long, either way I know she's safe.

"Hey you."

As I opened the door to Rob I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Jess."

He seemed a little shy as he cautiously walked into the kitchen,

"Relax there gone, your safe."

"Alright then Mastriani, get ready for me to knock your socks off."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Just my socks?"

Hopefully that was flirty enough.

He blushed and started preparing stuff to cook.

"Wait a minute. We don't have to eat immediately. Come sit down watch TV with me for a little."

Seen as how I had a good grip on his hand he didn't have a choice when I led him into the living room. I had of course had the TV on. So I sat us on the sofa, Rob still seemed incapable of independent thought. I snuggled in and behaved for a while.

"Rob I need some help."

That got his attention.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Relax I'm fine but in case you haven't noticed I'm quite short and find it hard to reach certain things. So I need you to help me."

"Yea sure. When?"

He had instantly relaxed. I couldn't wait to have some fun.

"Now. Come on follow me."

Once again I had a good hold on his hand, so I led him upstairs. I could feel him start to panic. The further up the stairs I got the more he panicked.

"Ermm… Mastriani won't your parents…"

"Don't worry I just need you to hold something while I put up a shelf."

He relaxed a little but not much. When we got to my room I closed the door behind us.

"And where are you putting this shelf?"

He had that great half amused half annoyed smile.

"Ok so I told a little lie."

And, for the second time today I jumped him. As he deepened the kiss I got that weird ticklish feeling in the bottom of my stomach. His hands were nicely holding my waist as I pulled him in his grip on my waist tightened and he led me onto my bed. As usual when things start to get interesting, Rob pulled away.

"Jess maybe we should go back downstairs?"

"I think we're ok up here."

I kissed him again and he, reluctantly, relaxed. His hands were under my top, the tingly feeling came back. I felt his hands run up and down my back; he found his 'present'. His hands moved to the top of my jeans and just settled there while we kissed. My hands had a mind of there own and started to take his top off and for the second time this evening he stopped.

"Jess, are you sure?"

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't"

With a little smile he kissed me and started to take off my top and undo his present. My hands were now undoing his jeans. I could feel his smile against my lips. As he took of my bra he moved one hand down to the waist band of my jeans his other hand staying put to enjoy itself. My whole body was a ticklish mess by now, in a good way. I sighed as he undid the button on my jeans, as I wriggled out of them he stopped kissing me.

"Jess, I love you. But you know I can wait as long as you need."

"I love you too. I don't need any longer."

He kissed me and I melted into his arms. Soon we were both reaching for the blanket I kept folded at the bottom of my bed. He held me and gently kissed my lips. Before slowly sliding into me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked into his eyes.

"Yes"

I felt shivers go up and down my spine as it started…

The shivers lasted well after it finished and we had gone downstairs. Where Rob continued to cook. Once again it tasted fantastic. He really can cook. After we had eaten I took him back into the living room, where the TV was still on from earlier. I'm not sure if it was just my imagination or if Rob was really grinning as much as I was. Either way I was happy. I was even happier when, after I sat on the sofa, Rob put his arm round me and started to kiss me. It seems the whole jailbait thing was forgotten, excellent. We watched some film on TV together. As the film finished he got up.

"Jess I think I better go home."

"What, and leave me here…alone?"

I know I was playing the helpless girlfriend you know with the pouted lip and everything. The truth is I could stay home alone for weeks before I got worried, but I didn't Rob to go.

"Mastriani, you and I both know that your brothers will be back at some point tonight and they wouldn't be happy to find me here."

"Rob, I have found them in all sorts of states with their girlfriends, they'll be fine."

"Jess…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

I took his hand, again, and started to go upstairs. He didn't panic this time but I knew if I looked behind me his expression would be less then happy. I managed to get him into my room and close the door before he spoke again.

"You know the best way to avoid you getting into trouble, and therefore avoid not been able to see each other, is to keep your brothers and your mum happy."

"And right now I don't care."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him then he led me to my bed, which he had neatly made after earlier, and we were lying on it quite happily. He seemed to have come round to my way of thinking.

"I'll stay until your asleep then I'm leaving."

"Fine then."

I was in a mood now you'd think, since we had just slept together, my boyfriend would jump at the chance to stay with me now.

"You know Rob you might as well leave now."

"What's wrong jess?"

"If you honestly don't know what's wrong then I can't help you. If you want to go then go."

"Of course I don't want to go. I just want there to be more of today. If I stay and your brothers say something then it won't happen."

I guess he makes a good point. Damn him!

"Yea, ok. I'll walk you out."

"No I meant what I said. I'll stay until you're asleep, then I'll let myself out and I'll wait until your brothers are here. I'm not leaving you alone."

Robs been protective since the accident. In his eyes since I haven't caught the guy I'm still at risk. I love him for caring; I just wish he wouldn't leave at all tonight, not sure why just a feeling.

Rob waited in the bedroom as I got ready for bed in my bathroom. I picked my sexiest Pj's.

"Sure I can't tempt you to stay?"

"I'm sure you could that's why you're going to bed and I'm sitting here."

"Rob I'll behave."

"Sleep now!"

"Yes sir."

Seriously I felt like saluting. Just as I was getting in another mood with him he leaned over the bed and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Night night darling. Love you."

I smiled and settled down. It's sweet really. As I drifted off I felt rob wander round my room, opening my eyes a little I saw him pick up the spy novel I bought when I ran away from crane. You know the one I he's got and I thought it would bring us closer to read it. As he picked it up I saw him smile and heard him chuckle. He sat back down on the chair and started to read it from the beginning.

He was still reading it when I woke up drenched with sweat at about 2am. When I sat up he jumped out the chair.

"Jess? Darling it's ok. It was only a dream."

"What? I don't think…"

"You've been dreaming for a while, I didn't leave because it looked like a bad nightmare I thought you might panic if you woke up alone."

"Never mind. Phone."

"Jess there was no phone, you just woke up."

"GET ME THE PHONE."

He ran to get it; I guess he isn't that used to me shouting. When he came back I was out of bed putting my clothes on, I should say struggling to put my clothes on I was shaking that much. Which is why when Rob passed me the phone he started to put my clothes on for me, I concentrated on dialling. I love how he didn't ask any questions.

"Dr. Krantz. I've found her."

"I'll be over immediately."

Only when I knew he was coming over could I relax. Rob finished putting my clothes on and then he carried my downstairs. Placing me on the sofa and going into the kitchen. He returned with a mug of tea.

"I've put extra sugar in. I've unlocked the door for Dr.K. Should I wake one of your brothers?"

I just shook my head.

"Alright then."

He sat next to me, still not asking any questions. Just holding me while I cried and shook. That's how Dr. K found us about 3o minuets later.


	20. Chapter 20

Dr K just walked straight into the house I guess it made sense to him. He sat down and gave rob a tired smile.

"Hello, again, Mr Wilkins."

"Sir."

I looked up and Dr K took a step back, hesitantly sitting on the chair opposite me.

"Well Jessica, I don't wish to rush and pressure you but I'm sure you understand the quicker we have her location the faster we will have her back home and safe."

"Certainly Dr Krantz. This may sound odd but she is in the infirmary at Crane military base."

Yes, you heard me right. This psycho has Ruth at Crane. I don't know how he snuck her in there, maybe there's someone on the inside who hates me.

"Jessica are you sure?"

"As if I could forget that place."

He got on his mobile and started barking orders at whichever agent was unlucky enough to be on the other line.

"I'll have Special Agent Johnson posted outside and I'll get Special Agent Smith to stay with you tonight."

"Sir if you don't mind I'd like to stay with Jess, just in case."

There goes my knight in shining armour again. You would never guess that just hours ago he had resisted me begging him to stay.

"Mr Wilkins do you really think you are better equipped to handle this case then the Federal Bureau of Investigation?"

"No sir."

"Well then go home and rest I'm sure Jessica will call you in the morning."

He gave up! No way is he going to leave me with Jill and my brothers.

"You don't understand sir. I don't wish to handle this case. I want to stay because I feel I am better equipped to 'handle' Jess."

"Mr Wilkins I don't think you quite…"

"Dr Krantz I'm sorry but if you want me to stay here with Jill, Michael and Douglas then Rob stays too."

"Well I guess, seen as how there isn't much night left."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well Jessica I will ring you tomorrow, we are required to have a debriefing after all the recent events but it can wait until Ruth has been returned home. Goodnight Jessica, Mr Wilkins."

As I went to the door with Dr. K, to make sure he actually left, I saw the familiar white van back. I waved to, what I assumed was, Special Agent Johnson. As I waved the passenger side door opened and Jill unfolded herself out of the van and jogged across the road to the house.

"Hello Jess."

"Jill."

I nodded at Jill and then at Rob.

"I'm going back to bed, come on Rob."

Jill looked a little shocked at the idea of me and Rob going to bed, but im sure she remembered what being a teenager was like. I didn't think she was going to say anything.

"Jess, what's going on? Why is Rob in the living room? And what are you all doing awake?"

Yea that's right, all the action had woke Michael up. I guess all he saw was me dressed in my usual jeans and t-shirt with Rob's arm around me, since Jill was actually round the corner from Michael. I decided to let Jill handle him, bed really was calling me.

"Rob come on. Jill you can explain to Michael, I'm really tired see you all in the morning."

I grabbed Robs hand and dragged him past Michael, who couldn't resist giving him a dirty look, up the stairs. Rob just followed me and as I got into bed he got in next too me. I smiled at him as he put his arms round me and kissed my forehead.

"Night night Mastriani."

I settled into robs arms and felt my eyelids closing, a smile on my face. I'd found Ruth and the psycho that had her and she was being rescued, I was done, going into retirement and all that jazz, at least that's what I thought as I drifted off to sleep. Things soon changed when I heard Jill shouting my name and Rob shaking my shoulders. Do I never get to relax?


	21. Better ways!

Ok so I really have to apologise for being incredibly slow to get you this chapter

Ok so I really have to apologise for being incredibly slow to get you this chapter. I wouldn't be surprised if all my readers had vanished. But I am really sorry my excuse is that I'm now at uni lots of miles away from home and so I've had loads of new stuff to deal with. I am still at uni but it's my second year so I'm much more settled so should be right back on track with this story.

I am really sorry to all my readers and hope that if you've given up you come back and enjoy the chapter.

As I've been gone for so long I guess I'm on the hunt for a new beta…interested? Just leave a review and I'll get back to you. I'm not saying you have to review because it's not right to force people to review all you need to say is… (Something along the lines of)…I'm interested in being your beta.

Obviously anyone who wants to review is welcome reviews are always appreciated. As always I welcome constructive criticism, after all its pointless me writing a story that no-one reads, so I do like to hear your opinion but it's not a necessity for me to get reviews.

Well…. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

--

I mean honestly, didn't Rob know there are much better ways to be woken up then being shaken repeatedly.

"Rob! What the hell is going on? Didn't I just get to sleep?"

"Mastriani. There's been a problem at Crane. You need to get up and dressed. Jill, Allen and Dr.Krantz are all downstairs and won't tell me anything. So, COME ON."

Ok I know it's important but did he actually just shout at me?

"Ok I'm getting ready, where's Doug and Michael?"

"Ermm…well they were in bed but with all the shouting they must be awake. I guess"

He looked kind of guilty, like he hadn't really thought about my brothers or maybe he felt guilty for being in bed with their little sister.

"Ok could you please go wake them up, if there not already up, explain what's going on and get them downstairs. I'm going to get dressed and head downstairs. Ok?"

I gave him a quick peck on the lips, fully aware that I would probably have morning breath, which I'm guessing wouldn't be too pleasant. I also didn't really give him a chance to agree with the plan before I started changing but I knew he would listen I mean, I'm used to these situations right? So wrong, nothing was ok about this situation, I guess I just get bossy when I panic.

I headed downstairs when id changed into my usual jeans and T-shirt. I was kind of hoping that Ruth would be downstairs maybe she would even shout at me about having Rob over, that I could deal with, that was normal teenage stuff. That was not what I got. What I got should never have been seen by a teenage girl, except maybe on TV.


	22. I want my teenage life back! edited

Ok so it was a little mean to give you guys such a short crappy cliff hanger-y chapter after so long. But… look a new chapter; hopefully it will be better for you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

_I was kind of hoping that Ruth would be downstairs maybe she would even shout at me about having Rob over, that I could deal with, that was normal teenage stuff. That was not what I got. What I got should never have been seen by a teenage girl, except maybe on TV._

I had to stop when I reached the living room door. Rob had told me that Jill, Allen and DR. K were downstairs. I guess the FBI move quickly, or I am slower then I thought. The living room was filled with guys (and the odd women) in suits. All of them looked much more awake then I did since it was still early morning.

They had one of those whiteboards by the fireplace and the coffee table had vanished and we had a lot more chairs in the room. I just hope they have some FBI clean up people as that many agents equalled a lot of mess.

It was the whiteboard that got my attention. Mainly because it had a big picture of me in the middle, which was surrounded by blue wiggly writing that I couldn't really see at from this distance. I was reluctant to venture further then the doorway. Then I spotted Jill and Dr. K talking in a corner.

I decided to head quietly and quickly to them and hoped to go unnoticed. As I entered the room the noise level decreased, there was still the steady hum of FBI chatter but it was defiantly reduced, so much for a quiet entrance.

I kept my head down as I walked towards Jill and Dr. K both of whom hadn't noticed the change in volume, seems there conversation was very important.

I stopped at the whiteboard to try and make out the scribbles around my face. It seemed to be mainly detailing where I was and when. Then I noticed the red writing which was detailing where someone else was and what time, but that seemed to have a lot of question marks.

I looked around me and noticed that although all the agents, at least I think they were agents based on the suits and what I think were gun bulges under the jackets, were still talking they were all watching me. That freaked me out a little so I just headed straight to Jill and Dr. K.

"Ermm…Jill, Dr. K, why are there so many strangers in my house? And ermm…what's with the board?"

"Ah Jessica! I see Rob woke you up. Good now there's no time to waste…"

God he's in my house in the early hours of the morning but he still doesn't answer my questions.

"Look Dr. Krantz I'm sure what ever this is all about is very important but do you think you could just answer my questions, since this is my house. Although at the moment it looks more like the epicentre of the FBI!"

"Now Jessica I don't think you quite comprehend the severity of the situation, for the moment you need to put aside your dislike of our organisation and sit down and listen to the brief."

"Sir, perhaps I should take Jessica to the next room and give her the brief while you brief the operatives?"

* * *

You've got to give Jill credit for reading my mood. I mean come on can you believe this guy just taking over the house and expecting me to sit down and meekly obey him?! I guess Jill realised that if I didn't leave the room swiftly I would have to injure him, which could be a risk to my health since I'm pretty sure the other 'operatives' wouldn't take to kindly to me assaulting there leader.

"Fine. But my mum is going to kill someone and it isn't going to be me."

I mumbled as I left the room followed by Jill, well it was all true but I don't think Krantz would be too happy that that was my main concern.

As I left the living room I bumped into Rob and my brothers coming down the stairs, I gestured for them to follow me through to the kitchen. They all followed behind me. I guess my brothers weren't quite awake and Rob, well I think he just behaves around FBI officials.

"Ok well Jess obviously the situation has changed quite dramatically since we last spoke."

I guess Jill didn't think she needed to address everyone else. I wasn't quite so sure, since the FBI were currently working from our living room I felt my brothers needed to be included and since I'm dating him I think Rob is pretty important.

"Michael, did Jill fill you in on the situation when she was around earlier?"

"Yea, although she couldn't shed much light on why Rob was here, and I told Doug because he was awake when I headed back to bed."

He only mumbled the bit about Rob so I let it slide and turned back to Jill.

"Okay. So everyone is up to date with the story so far. So come on Jill, where's the fire?"

"Well as you know we sent an operative to the military base too collect Ruth. Unfortunately when our operative got to the infirmary Ruth and the perpetrator were not there."

"Ok so by not there you mean I was wrong?"

"Unfortunately not Jess. When our operative arrived it was obvious that someone had been in the infirmary for quite a while which fits with our timeline. However they were not there. Dr. Krantz authorized a search of the entire base but they weren't found and no evidence was found of them been in any other area of the base."

"So this guy has moved and taken Ruth with him."

"In essence that's correct. There were a few items left that seemed to indicate the perpetrator has a grudge against you. So Dr. Krantz has decided to run the operation from your home to ensure you are safe."

"Great so because you guys lied to my mum to get her to help you this guy has my best friend and now he's taken her and we don't know where she is?"

She looked at her feet a looking a little guilty. I think she would have answered had Doug and Michael not both chimed in.

"So whys Rob here?"

Rob immediately started blushing and I'm pretty sure I copied him. We both looked at each other trying to avoid the question, or get the other to answer the question.

"Rob came over after my first dream about Ruth since I was a little freaked out and it was very late so he stayed."

I'm not sure they really believed that, we both looked too guilty too be innocent. But I was saved from further questions when Dr. Krantz walked in.

"Jessica please I think you need to be alone to find Ruth. I have secured a hotel room for Douglas and Michael. I suggest they leave now and that Mr Wilkins goes home."

"Sorry to ruin your plans but I'm not letting you take away the people close to me, since it seems all the operatives are here. Which by my calculations makes this house safer then a hotel."

I turned to Rob who looked a little surprised at my bossiness.

"Rob could you please ring your mum and tell her to go to Gary's house. I'm sure she's fine but let's just be safe. Michael could you ring mum and dad and get them home. I don't like the idea of not knowing where they are."

Yes I was taking charge but come on, the FBI are to blame for Ruth being captured. I know that the weirdo took her but he wouldn't have if the FBI hadn't gone and got Jill.

"Now I'm going to try sleep so that I can find Ruth, Again!"

I just walked out of the room. I knew that when I woke up I would find half the FBI downstairs but right then I didn't care. I just wanted to be able to have a proper sleep and find my best friend so I can tell her that I had sex with my boyfriend last night. I just want my teenage life back.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it! I'm pretty sure I know where this is going. But my thing about a beta still stands(if your confused read chapter 21).

Thanks


	23. Chapter 23

Hey Guys!

Ok so loads of people have read the story and i've only got one review but thats cool. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Since the sun was just starting to come up I struggled to get to sleep but, it was the only way to find Ruth, I kept trying.

Eventually I must have gone to sleep since I woke up suddenly drenched in sweat. I knew that the FBI was still downstairs so I just ran straight down to tell Dr.Krantz where Ruth was.

I know it took me like a week to find her last time but I knew her exact location and it made no sense. She was at the camp I worked at a few summers ago. You know by Lake Wawasee. I don't know what's going on. Since Jill was found at the same camp. All I know is that some crazy guy has Ruth tied up and she's scared and hurt.

After I told Dr. Krantz where to find Ruth I started to look for Rob. As I was wandering round the house someone came up behind me.

"He went home to catch up on some sleep."

"Oh thanks Jill. Don't suppose you could get me a lift?"

Hey if my house is full of agents shouldn't I get some benefits?

"I'm not sure that I can authorize you to leave the property. Sorry Jess but your safety is…"

"Important I know Jill but come on I've done my bit and I want to be around when you guys bring Ruth home but I would also like to go see Rob to make sure he's ok."

I can't believe how much she sounds like Dr. K. I mean honestly I think she needs to take a break from him, find herself you know.

"Well I guess I could have special agent Riley drive you over and wait outside. At least then we would know you were safe. Besides I imagine if I said no you would just sneak away when I went back into the living room."

She knows me so well. I would have just gone out the side door and taken Doug's car, I can totally drive I just don't have a license but what are they going to do? Dr. Krantz still wants me to work for him he isn't going to let me get in trouble for driving. It would ruin everything.

"Exactly! So where's this special agent Riley? I've got to get going if I want to be back for the rescue, and of course the debriefing."

She waved to an agent who had been watching our exchange. He was at our side rather quickly considering he had a lot of agents to manoeuvre round.

"Yes Special Agent Smith?"

"Special Agent Riley, John, this is Jess…."

I'm not sure she really needed to tell him that but hey I guess things are pretty formal in the FBI.

"…She would like to be taken to Mr Wilkins house. Do you think you could transport her there and remain outside the house to continue surveillance on her?"

Ok so things are really formal. What wrong with give jess a lift and wait for her. It's a lot less words.

"Of course Special agent Smith."

He just started to walk out the house. I gave Jill a quick smile to say thank you and then hurried after the guy.

"So John, how did you get stuck with chauffeur duty?"

"Well I guess it's because I know the property. So it easier for me to go rather then one of the other agents."

Well that makes sense I guess. Although…

"What do you mean you know the property?"

"Well Dr. Krantz had me on surveillance of the property whilst we were trying to locate Special Agent Smith."

"You are freaking kidding me!"

Once again I didn't say freaking.

"You have been spying on my boyfriend and his mother? Do you guys do these things on purpose to piss me off!?"

"Now Jessica it wasn't spying I just had to ensure that you didn't disappear yourself, it was for your own safety."

"Tell you what, John, how about we just cut the crap and you get me to Robs?"

He didn't say anything just kept looking at the road. We were nearly there. I really couldn't wait to be away from all the agents. I just hoped Rob wouldn't mind me bringing one along even if he was just waiting outside. As we approached the house John slowed the van down. I presumed he was just being safe, you never know there may be kids playing in the road. But as we got closer I noticed why he'd slowed down. Before he stopped I jumped out the van and was running towards the house shouting for Rob. I really wanted to hear him shout back. This didn't look good.

The whole front of the house was broken. The windows were smashed, the door was wide open, and the front yard was all trampled. I ran straight into the house still shouting his name. I have never been more desperate to hear him shout back, but he never did.

As I entered the house I noticed that everything was smashed and there was writing all over the walls. It just said 'She's mine.' This was all kind of creepy. I continued through the house heading upstairs everything had been destroyed, someone was really out to get me. I kept shouting for Rob until I got to the last place to check, his bedroom since I had run around the house I was quite scared to realise that I was now barely walking to his door. I became really cautious and silent as I opened his door. I was praying he would be asleep on his bed ready to be annoyed at me for waking him up.

As I entered the room the first thing I noticed was no Rob, the second was that his room was destroyed, and then I just collapsed and started crying.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm a little sorry about the cliff-hanger but you know you all loved it! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Maybe some reviews would be nice? Enjoy!

* * *

I couldn't do it. I physically couldn't get up off the floor. I could hear Agent Riley shouting my name, then I heard him on his cell phone but I just couldn't move. Next thing I know Agent Riley was dragging me up off the floor.

"Jessica, come on we need to get back to your house."

I just let him lead me, I'm pretty sure I stumbled a little but I guess agents have the strength to keep a girl like me on my feet. I really wasn't thinking.

As we drove back I couldn't stop thinking about the last thing I had said to Rob. I'd basically just been bossing him around; I don't even think I'd kissed him. I'd just gone straight to bed. I guess I was feeling guilty.

When we arrived at my house I couldn't even get out of the van. Agent Riley had to come around to my side and help me out. He was actually propping me up and dragging me to the house.

Once we got inside he took me to the kitchen, away from all the agents converging in my living room, and put me on a stool. Doug and Michael were at my sides in seconds. The next thing I know Doug had his arms around me and Michael was stroking my hair. I have to admit even in my state I knew that this situation was weird. I mean Doug doesn't do the touching thing and even Michael wouldn't normally stroke my hair! I guess I must have looked really freaked out. Which I was.

It didn't take long for Dr. Krantz to join us in the kitchen. I'm guessing Agent Riley had told him what had happened. Jill was close behind Dr. K.

"Jessica, I think you should go to bed and we will speak when you wake up and have a location."

I must have nodded since I heard him say to Jill;

"Perhaps you should take her upstairs and continue her surveillance."

I didn't hear Jill reply. I just felt her arms go around me as she lifted me out of the chair and supported me out the kitchen and up the stairs. She was all business as she laid out my pyjamas and closed my blinds. I didn't even think about being embarrassed I just removed my jeans and t-shirt and put my pyjamas on.

She turned back my duvet and I got in without commenting. As she tucked the covers around me I finally thought to ask

"Where are my mom and dad?"

"Don't worry Jess they are on the way back from your Aunt Rose's house. We have an agency van following them to ensure there safe return."

I mumbled a quick thanks and turned over to face the wall. I heard Jill sit down and turn out the lights but I didn't have the energy to complain about being watched. I only had the energy to close my eyes and hope that when I next opened them I would know where Rob was.

That's not how it worked. I woke up to find Jill still in the chair by my bed. Unfortunately I didn't have a clue as to where Rob was, I did however need to speak to Dr. K right then.

I jumped out of bed and started for the stairs not giving Jill a chance to catch up with me or ask any questions. As soon as I got into the living room I realised, because all the agents immediately went quiet, that I was still in my pyjamas. But I didn't have time to worry about that.

"What the freaking hell is going on? Where the hell is Ruth?"

"Now Jessica, we were hoping you would tell us that."

"Well isn't that good for you. I hate to point out that if you had done your job right then Ruth should have been here. But instead I've got to waste time finding Ruth, AGAIN."

I really didn't care that all the FBI Agents were watching, and listening to, the exchange between me and there boss. To be honest that didn't bother me. I'm sure it'll do them good to see that there boss isn't always the good guy.

However I don't think Dr. K was keen on my outburst in front of his employees since he grabbed my elbow and steered me out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Jessica, please. We went to the location you gave us but they had obviously moved on moments before we arrived."

"And of course you didn't think to mention this to me last night?"

"I didn't feel that last night was an appropriate time."

"Of course not. Wouldn't want me to know the truth of the operation would you?"

"Jessica please, we don't have the time to play these games. Where is Ruth?"

I guess he was right. I think my initial anger stopped me really thinking about the fact that my best friend and boyfriend are missing. At least I knew where Ruth was, I wasn't so clear on Rob's location but perhaps I needed to do one at a time.

"She's at the house in the woods, the one where I found heather."

It's really quite strange how she seems to be moving through my life. But I guess anyone who kidnaps someone, isn't really as sane as the rest of us.

Actually what surprised me was that Dr. K got on his cell straight away and relayed the address to whoever was on the other end. I thought it was odd that he used his cell phone since my house was full of agents, it's also weird that he knew which house I meant. I mean come on how does he even remember Heather?


End file.
